Next to nothing
by Admiral StarNight
Summary: When Jango encounters anothers bounty hunter wearing madalore armor, what affect dose this have on his, Zam's and Bobas life? Half AU because the story might go though to Order 66 and beyond
1. Chapter 1

_**Yes another story.. Jango/zam story. T rated for lanuage and maybe some kissing and yes Caitlyn is included in this too! But no KK, trust me this story should not be as long as The War Is Changed For Ever.**_

**

* * *

**

Yes this was it. A really good bounty is at hand with this one. 50,000 credits for some thug. It was open to any bounty hunter so Jango started to prepare to leave immedity. Zam Had over heard his talking about leaving to bounty hunt and she was able to convince him to bring her.

Jango just finished putting extra ammo away when young 5 year old Boba ran up to him. "You leavin?" His face smiling.

"Yes, Now go see if Zam is ready." Jango said ruffleing Boba long hair. He ran off giggling. Jango then he walked out in full armor, even his helment was on.

Zam walked out of Bobas room with Boba clinging to her leg. "Wow Jango, I am surpised he dosn't do this to you." She paused to give a and smilie to Jango. "If he clings to me any more, I have an extra growth on my leg."

Boba laughed and dropped off and grabbed his bathana(IDK if I spelled that right) toy and said. "Sorry Zam!"

Jango smilied under his helment. "Now Taun We and tha Kaminoians shouls take care of you. Be nice." He said walking out the door, Zam following.

As Both bounty Hunters walked down the hall to the landing platform the Slave I was on Zam turned her head and said, "So what poor sap is being hunted this time?"

Jango pulled up the infomation in his helment. "Its a gang thug wanted dead only by the goverment ofZander'on(Zander'on is a made up moon, with life!) "His name is Verso Contranaddo. Says he steals everything and has even killed goverment officals. The reward is 50,000 credits."

Zam nodded. She put on her helment before walking out in to the rain.

* * *

Aboard the Slave I, Jango took off and then flew off in to the clouds of Kamino. As he cleared the clouds above the planet Zam walked up behind him and leaned on the backing of the chair. "So will I have to change for any part of this mission?" She asked slyly.

Jango took his helment off and turned around to face Zam. "Maybe."

Zam eye glittered. "Busness or fun?"

Jango rasied and eybrow at her, she always love to tease him. "Busness, Zam. When have I ever changed my mind?"

Zam just winked. "Well don't forget. YOU have to pay me to do that."

Jango just gave a small snort and turned back around to study the reports of the bounty.

"Spoil sport." Zam said as she plopped down in the copliot seat and read an old report on Verso.

Soon Zam fell asleep, snoring gently. Jango sighed, _Why did I bring her again?_

* * *

Jango didn't remember falling asleep but the next thing he knew he was being shaken awake by Zam. "Come on Jango. Time to land and get going."

Jango stood up and streched then sat back down. He started to pliot the Slave I towards the moon. Zam had disappeared somewhere, getting ready. He got the clearance to land. Zam sat down and watched Jango intently.

When they landed they quickly got to work about finding him. Zam had been able to find out that Verso was going to strike at a officals house. The princess's estate.

"Ok, Jango, I got a floor plan of the estate. This side of the house on the third level is the princess's room." She paused as the the holo zoomed in and a bright dot appered. "We can enter thought the door the sevents use to get in and out of the house. Then we can find our way up to the room. If our timing is good enough he should be there at I guess 4:30 local time."

Jango nodded. "Good job Zam."

Zam gave Jango a grin. "You still have to pay me for how I got this info."

"Sure Zam. I'll give you 10,000 extra when we collect the bounty."

"15,000 extra, no less." Zam gave a hard stare at the T shaped visor.

"Okay, don't work your self up." Jango said gruffly.

"Thanks." And with that Zam turned and walked back in to the Slave I.

* * *

Later on they made their way to the house. The garden was ovously in full bloom, for the pathes were hard to see.

"You think they could hire a gardener." Zam said under her breath. Jango led the way to the door. The house was really quiet, I wasn't to dark out, but the sleeping time for people here were different. All the lights were out except spar the few lights that shone from a basement.

A couple of sevarts entered and left the door open. _How clumsy. _Jango thought as he motioned for Zam to follow.

As they wove their way though out the halls. When they reached the floor the princess's room was. Jango spotted the door to her room open. He looked at the clock and saw it was 4:31. They both crept down the hall zam took one side of the door way, while Jango took the other. Both looked in to the room to see only a small candle burning, throwing faint light on to the figure of Verso. Jango was about to step in and kill the bastard when he saw something flicker. A another figure had stepped from the shadows. light reflected off the armor it wore. Verso turned his eye glisening fear when turned to find a blaster in his face. Three quick shots and Verso fell to the floor. The princess got up and clapped her hands. The light turned on, showing the killer of Verso.

"Nicly done, bounty hunter." the princess said her voice shaking abit. "I'll get my dad to transfer the rest of the credits to your account."

Zam kept studing the figure, then looked at Jango. He still had his blaster drawn, but she knew something was wrong.

As the princess and other bounty hunter talked, Zam slipped away with Jango. Back tracking untill they got out of the garden.

Zam kept glancing at Jango. He posture looked like he was shocked. His mask tilted down, like he was studing the ground.

After about the 30 minute walk to the Slave I Zam still hadn't even heard a cuss word from Jango.

It had been two days since the hunt and seeing the mystious Hunter. Zam quizicly studied the Mandalonian Bounty Hunter. He only took his helment off to sleep and it was starting to worry her. She kept quiet as they cleared the atmosphere of Zander'on. When Jango didn't ask her to set the hyper space, instead he did it him self. That was enough to get Zam annoyed.

"Hey Jango. What the hell is wrong! you have been sulking for the past two days!" She paused as Jango swung his chair around to face her. "And take off that sith hell mask! I am getting tierd of it!" When Jango took off his helment Zma got really woried, instead of annoyed. His face was showed complete and utter shock, but his eyes were shining a bit angerly, bu that didn't stop Zam from seeing the glaze that covered them. "Jango? Dose it have something to do with the hunter?"

Jango just baried his face in his hands. "Yes."

Zam nelt down next to Jango and put a hand on his shoulder. "Why?"

"He had Madalorian armor. Ther mask the symbols, even a tradional mandalor dagger was in his belt." Jango mummbled around his hands.

Zam reguarded Jango for a couple seconds. "You are the last Mandalor right?"

"I thought I was." Jango took a deep breath then stood up. "I am going to bed wake me when we get to Kamino."

Zam took off the armored parts of her outfit and peeked in to were Jango selpt. _Just as I thought. _Jango was already asleep. She quietly crawled in to the bed beside him. So what? The nav. computer would wake them. The one in the Slave I was loud anyways. Then she slept.

* * *

Jango's dreams were blurry. He head was starting to throb because of this repeddive beeping noise. When his brain desided to wake up he opened his eye to see far in the cockpit the nav. computer light flashing along with the beeping sound. _Why didn't Zam wake me?_ He tought long and hard why untill a soft snore came from a lump on the other side of bed. Jango pulled back the cover and saw Zam, somehow sleeping. What made him agery is that _she_ was sleeping with _him_. Jango half vilently shook the sleeping Zam.

"What? I was sleeping." Came a murmur from Zam.

Jango had already lost his patence. He pushed her which sent her to the floor.

Zam stood quickly, brushing her self off, tiredness forgotten. "**_Sorry_**." She drag out, with a feirce glare as she walked out of the room. Jango felt the ship jeck sharply down towards Kamino. He got up and walked out holding his helment in his hand. Zam was no where in sight, but the rain and door to Tapica city, was in full view.

Then a sudden push sent his face right to the floor. He felt some one lie down on to of him. He tried to struggle but tired and hungy and sore, his musules were not responding.

"Let just say that was pay back." Jango froze for a second then he relized it was Zam.

"Zam! Get off of me!" Jango said harshly.

"And why should I?" Zam voice sound quite *gulp* sexy.

Jango almost lost for finaly felt the weight lift off his back. He flipped over and sat up. He eyes looked dazed crossed with confusion.

"Well are you just going to sit there?" Zam said pulling a rain coat over her body and heading back to Jango room. Jango heaved himself up and quickly walked out in to the rain. Then he was running to catch up to Zam. When he did, Zam had whipped around looking defencive.

"No...I not mad..I shouldn't of pushed you out of bed." Jango said.

Zam stood up a bit straighter. "Well? What are you waiting for?" She gave a cheeky smile to Jango she in turn open the door and ushered her in first.

"After you." Jango didn't let her go in first because Zam was a woman.. No no by a long shot. Boba was hiding in the closet and was going to attack the firt person that entered the living quarters.

"Why thank you.." She was cut off we Boba lept form his hiding place and attacked Zam, Causing her to fall and stummble back agest the wall. "Boba! You gave me a heart attack." Boba stood there proudly, his stuffed bathana waiting at his side.

"Good job Boba." Jango said, knealing down, "Can I have a hug now?"

Boba smiled even wider and gave his dad a realy big hug. "Thanks Dad." Then he went back to playing with his stuffed animal.

"You knew he was there didn't you?" Zam said as Boba walked away.

"Well I thought the rule was ladies first." Jango said taking his helment and putting up on a table.

"Surpise, Jango atualy knows manners." Zam whispered to her self as she walked away.

Jango went ot his room and changed in to less wet and more sutidable clothes. He looked in the mirrior. Ruffled and then straightened his hair, so it looked half desent. _Well I can't wait untill I meet that other person, who ever he is._

* * *


	2. Bounty Hunters Law

_**Next chapter. this is about 9 months later when Boba is 6 years old.**_

* * *

Jango wasn't going to let this bounty slip though his fingers. 100,000 credits dead or alive for a senator that was involved in a plot to kill off the chancellor.

Jango had tracked the corrupt senator to a lone planet. Now he is supposedly has a bunch of thugs guarding him. He taken Zam along because he wasn't stupid. Any ways he was starting to like having her around.

When they arrived at the planet, no check points or asking for codes. Zam loaded he gun and nodded. "I'm ready."

Jango nodded and put on his mask as they landed.

_So I guess this is the place._ a big estate with towers and a garden. He also saw guards, lots of them. All of them looked like people you find in trash cans.

"So this is how a senator lives his final days? Alone in his house guarded by lowy thugs." Zam whispered.

"Let go around back." Jango said. Quietly they stalked thought he bushes. when they go to the back wall two guards were conversing there. Jango pulled out his blaster and shot both. Then Jango loaded a cable and shot it. The cable attached itself to the top of wall. Almost without thinking he rapped his free arm around Zam's waist and the cable pulled both of them up.

"Thanks Jango." Zma said when Jango put her down of top of the wall. "But I could of gotten up by myself."

Jango blushed deeply under his helmet. "Lets keep going." he said gruffly, trying to cover up his mistake.

Zam rolled her eyes and jumped down after Jango. But soon everything was starting to look odd. they encountered no guards. Until they tripped over about 15 or 16 of them dead.

"Who did this?" Zam asked when she started to study one of bodies. Jango bent down too and studied the blst mark that killed them. _Wait blast marks?_Jango stood up quickly and nodded for her to follow. They ran to the house. When they reached the front door. Guards dead along with no doors with black explosion marks. Jango carefully entered Zam second. they followed a large hall way until they came to a door. When Jango opened it, the deadful peace was broken. Gun sounded, dieing screams not something for the faint of heart. They small balcony overlooked an indoor count yard. they blasting down the thugs was that mandlor armored person.

When he last thug dead, the bounty turned towards the Senator. who stood quietly about 50 feet away. "Good job Bounty hunter. I assume your here for my head?"

"If that how you would like to put it." The voice sounded odd, dulled out by filters of a translator. The gun pointed straight at the senator.

"Go a head and shoot." He said smoothly.

"You first." the hunter said.

"Wise." The senator pulled out a gun and shot. the hunter flipped back and the shot only hit the wall. Both the bounty hunter and senator started to circle each other. From the safety of the balcony Zam and Jango watched.

"Are you sure you won't take my offer. Double the price on my head if you leave right now. I'll transfer it all over to your account." Sentor said never taking an eye off the bounty hunter. One more guard was left he came out from what little shadow was in the court yard. Pointing a gun towards the mandlor bounty hunter, he took aim and...

"Watch out!" Zam cried. Jango quickly pulled her down and covered her mouth.

The bounty Hunter turned towards the guard a little too slow, he shot and hit the hunter, then the senator opened fired and shoot her about 5 more times in the back.

Jango swore a bit under his breath but jumped out and activated his jet pack. Shooting with both blaster he took out the guard and knocked the gun out of the senator's hand. He landed and walked over to the now cowering senator. "Any last words." Jango said coldly pointing a blaster towards his face.

"Don't kill me, I'll give you anything!" He begged.

"Too bad." Jango shot him straight between the eyes. Dead. Zam made her way down a flight of stairs and walked over to the other bounty hunter. She knelt down and saw the hunter was still breathing.

"Come on Zam lets go." Jango snapped starting to walk towards the door.

"No I am not leaving this guy here. You'll be able to find out who he is." Zam argued.

"No. Just another mouth to feed." Jango stopped and turned around.

"Jango, I think that this Bounty hunter is young. too short, even though the mask I could here the voice was young." Zam stopped picked up the hunter then walked over Jango. "You'll be carrying." She dumped the barley alive body in to Jango's arms.

Jango was surprised by how light it was. "Okay. I guess."

* * *

After arriving in the Slave I they put the other bounty hunter in the bed. "I think we should take off the mask." Zam leaned over and undid the mask and lifted it off. But she gasped is surprised and dropped the helmet.

Jango was surprised too. Not only was the other bounty hunter young, about 13 years old. It was a girl. "Not what I was expecting."

"Me too." Zam's eye were really wide still staring at the girl like she was some weird animal. The girl eyes flickered for a second before it curled up in to a ball smiling.

"I think she must be use to sleeping on makeshift beds. She looks really comfy." Jango sighed and walked back out to the controls.

"I'll treat her wounds." Zam said. Jango nodded and turned back to look out at the blue streaks of hyperspace.

"Oh and Zam," Jango paused as he saw Zam appear out side the other room. "Give me her weapons."

"Already here." Zam handed two blasters, exactly like his, along with a strip of ammo, a couple a detonators, and the traditional dagger. "She got quite an inventory on her."

Jango gave a small grunt and studied the dagger. _Wonder how she would react when she wakes up?_Jango thought as read the insciption on the dagger. _**Trust no one and live. **Hmm. Wonder where she heard that? _Because it sounded a lot like Jango's law before he met Zam.

* * *


	3. tust in me

* * *

**_Chapter 3. Boba is still 6. This happens right after they come back from the second hunt they met the girl mandalor. time frames are given in the story enjoy!_**

**_P.s.: I do not own any of the characters except the girl mandalor. _**

* * *

Once Jango had landed the Slave I they carried the girl back to where Jango now lived.

Apon entering Boba rushed up but stopped and looked questionably at Zam. Then back at his dad carrying the girl.

"We found her and saved her,ok." Jango said.

"Oh. Is she going to stay?" Boba asked quietly.

"That depends on how she acts when she wakes up." Jango replied when he put the girl down on his bed. "I don't want you to come in here, Boba. I don't know how she will act when she wakes up."

Boba nodded seriously then walked back to the table where was drawing something. "So what are you going to do about her weapons?" Zam asked pointing the the girls guns and dagger.

"I keeping the ammo and detonators on the Slave I, I am locking the her guns in one of drawers in my room, with a password only I will know." Jango put the guns in the drawer and it closed and locked, beeping once.

"I'll get her in some fresh clothes." Zam said then she stopped and turned around. "Don't come in untill I say so, Jango."

Jango just nodded and walked over to Boba and sat down next to him. "Boba, what are you drawing?"

"Just the Slave I on the landing platform." Boba held up the drawing. a dark colored Slave I sitting on the platform with blue rain pelting down around it. "I am just about done."

* * *

After that day the girl stayed asleep. 8 days passed before finally on the night of the 8th day...

_"Watch out!" I heard a cry from behind me. I turn around a second too late and get shot, the the senator shoots me in the back. I crumble to the ground. I don't remember much but soon I think I am lieing in the Rosethorn I. Now I feel allot better bed under me and some other faint voices... Wait? Other voices? I don't live with any one else._

Caitlyn eyes open and quickly ajust to the dark room. A faint glow comes from a small light in the corner to highlight the room. White walls. _Where the hell am I? _Caitlyn thought as she crawled quietly out of the bed. She looks down and see dark colored cloth surrounding her body. Not her armor. _Where is my armor? _She quickly spots the armor and walks over to it. She studies it, her weapons were missing including her dagger she made herself. _Not surprising. _She looks around and senses her guns in a locked drawer. Before going over to the drawer she gos to the door and listens very closely. She hears only faint snoring, must be sleeping. Then she walks over to the drawer. typing in a code it denies her. Caitlyn snorted, then typed in the universal code. the small light turns greens and it opens. There they were. She takes them out and studies them, not ammo was in them, smart. She quietly starts taking the two guns apart.

Jango was sleeping in the main living area. He couldn't sleep with Zam, who slept on the floor in Bobas room. When he heard a faint shuffle in his room his eyes opened. Dimming the lights to black he opened the door to his room abit.. and there she was sitting on the floor disassembling her guns. _Damn she must of gotten the drawer open. _He thought quietly.

Caitlyn didn't note Jango watching her. She just studied the pieces and starting putting them together in a different order. She built them out on different stuff so they could easy be taken apart and put back together. As she put them together instead of making to blasters...

She was making a rifle. Amazing. He had never saw anything like. Sure he had taken his blasters apart a couple times but never he seen any thing like this. He opened to door all the way and stood there.

Caitlyn was just about done. She took a piece of her armor and snapped a piece off. It was suppose to do that. She fitted it in place and stood up. Long range rifle. Capable of picking a fly of a stick 1,000 feet away. Caitlyn had trained her self with this to the point were she could nail the fly with out the scope. She stood up and studied the rifle proudly. It was almost as tall as her.

"Nice job." Caitlyn heard the voice from the door. By instinct she swung the rifle to her shoulder and pointed it at the guy in the door way. "You still don't have any ammo for it though." Caitlyn put the rifle down and stared wearily at Jango.

"Who are you?" Caitlyn asked.

Jango pushed a button on the wall and the room lit up. "I am Jango Fett."

Caitlyn eyes closed at the bright light and the white walls made it worse. Her eyes blinked then her pupils narrowed to the point of were she could see. "Nice to meet you. Why did you save me?"

"I didn't Zam made me." Jango said stepping in to his room and closing the door.

"Thanks." she said. Caitlyn put the rifle down. "How long have I been here?"

"About 9 days right now." Jango paused when he saw the time. "It almost time for breakfast. People will be waking soon, do you want something to eat?"

Caitlyn lips curved in a faint smile. "Thank you."

Jango face remained nutral. "Come." He walked out with Caitlyn following. He turned on the rest of the lights and started to dig though the aviable food. Soon he found some food and started to cook it.

Caitlyn sat quietly at the table studying Jango intently. He had a belt on and she saw a a case tucked in to it. She stared at it for a bit the realized it was her dagger. Caitlyn snorted softly. She heard shuffling coming from one of the other rooms. Smiling she slipped around and quietly creaped up behind Jango while his back was turned_. Never turn your back on the enemy_. In this case Caitlyn wasn't an enemy but she treasured that dagger and she wasn't going to ask for it because she knew she wasn't going to get it back.

Then she quick grabbed the case and gave it a swift tug. the straps holding to the belt broke and Caitlyn ran back to her side of table taking her dagger out and gave it a quick look over to make sure it wasn't ruined.

So Jango did stupid things and turning his back to Caitlyn was one of them. He thought her saw Caitlyn creep around the table, but what surprised him was the jerk he felt. Caitlyn sent him to the floor and had her dagger back_. Never turn your back on an enemy_. Go he forgot one of his most important rules. He mentally slapped himself for not being as careful. He quickly jumped up and faced the girl. She didn't look like she was going to attack she just looked worried about the dagger as she carefuly turned it back and forth the blade glistening in the white light.

Citlyn placed the dagger back in the pouch and sat back down her face bright. She gave a a smile to Jango.

Jango relaxed a bit. "I won't even ask why." He paused and turned back to the cooking food, almost done. The aroma of the food filled the air. "Whats your name?"

"Gemidi or Caitlyn. I'd prefer if you called my Caitlyn." Caitlyn said turning towards the door.

"Hey Zam! Come look! The girl is awake!"

Boba rushed up to Caitlyn. "Hello my name is Boba what yours?"

"Mine? I don't know if I can tell you that." Caitlyn paused and glanced at Jango. "I think your dad would get mad at me."

Boba laughed as he sat down next to Caitlyn. "Come on, _Please!"_Boba stressed leaned forward eagerly.

"Okay I give. Its Caitlyn." Caitlyn held her hands up in a mock surrender.

"Oh so she finally decided to wake up." Zam yawned and sat down next to Boba.

Jango turned around and served the food. everyone ate quietly, even Caitlyn ate quietly. When Caitlyn was done she got up and put the dish in the sink. Then she sat back down staring at her dagger. Jango didn't get why Caitlyn was acting like she knew her way around. But he got up and turned away..

Then BAM! A shot sounded and a thud. Jango whipped around and saw Boba holding a toy blaster, with real sound effects. Zam was laughing quietly and Boba was smiling. Jango walked around the table his face serious. Caitlyn had fallen out of her chair and she was acting dead. Very convincing act. He knelt down and checked her pulse because Caitlyn didn't look like she was breathing. Went he felt her neck, he didn't feel any pulse.

All of sudden, in a flash Caitlyn had sprung up and pounced at Boba. She grabbed him and tucked in to a ball as they rolled out of kichten. When Jango followed with Zam right behind him he saw Caitlyn had pinned Boba down. "I guess you can't trust anyone can you." Caitlyn said.

Jango was just about to pull Caitlyn off of Boba when Boba pushed both of his feet in to her stomach. Caitlyn stumbled back and fell back down acting dead again.

"I like her. Can we keep her Dad?" Boba asked pointing to Caitlyn lieing on the floor.

"We can't keep her if she dead," Jango pointed out "or if she acts that way all the time."

Caitlyn sprung up brushing some dust off her shirt. "He started it!"

Caitlyn opened the door to Jangos room and actually _slammed _it. Something very hard to do when the door only opens at the push of a button.

"She is only 13 after all." Zam said rubbing her head.

"I don't get why you made me bring her here." Jango growled. then he went back in to kichten and sat at table resting his face in his hands.

Zam glanced at Boba, he smiled at Zam she smiled back. Maybe they could get use to having Caitlyn around. Then Caitlyn walked out in full armor, minus the mask and looked in to the kichten. When she saw Jango sitting there with his face buried in his hands, she raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"I am going to go have a walk around." Caitlyn put her rifle in a pouch and slung it around her back. "I guess I'll come back." She smiled and walked out of Jango's house.

Jango looked up and said. "She like another Zam, I don't know if I can handle that."

"Oh I think you like her." Zam teased playfully gabbing Jango in his ribs.

Jango flinched a bit but smiled.

* * *

So Kamino wasn't that bad. Although the white walls were getting boring. Caitlyn stopped over a training area for the,what looked like clones, of Jango.

She watched intently as they stood in neat lines and listened to every thing thier instructor said. Must be modified, because Jango would never be like that, ever. Caitlyn turned away and went to an open landing platform. She stood in the ever lasting rain. She watched as lightning stabbed though the sky and thunder answered it. She saw her comm was finally working. Caitlyn turned it on and said. "Rosethorn I Please relay the my coordinates and come to me." Their was and answering static then silence. Caitlyn walked back in side and took off her helmet. About 10 minutes later a ship landed on the platform. Caitlyn sighed and walked out to the ship, as she entered the ship named the Rosethorn I, she didn't know she was being watched.

Zam was amazed. She could of stared at that ship for hours. It was a Firespray-class ship. She saw didn't even know where this ship came from. It was exactly like Jango's. The coloring was a bit different, but the colors were cammo, perfect for hiding in the middle of a swamp or forest. Zam looked the ship over from the safety of inside. Finally her curiousdy got the best of her. She walked out in to the rain. As she drew closer she saw in pale pink symbols. She didn't know how to read these symbols. She traced a smaller one, curious about it.

"That's an e." Zam whipped around and saw Caitlyn standing there, staring at her with that T shaped visor. "Came on, follow me." Caitlyn motioned her to come inside the firespray. Zan followed slowly. When she got inside the difference between anything was 0.00. She looked around and saw something odd lieing on the floor. She picked it up and saw the outside was made of tough flimsi, but the inside was fully flimsi, with more of those weird symbols.

"That is called a book." Caitlyn said.

"It dosn't look like any book I've seen." Zam questioned. "Is this some type of secert code?"

"No, it just a different set of letters than what you use." Caitlyn snatched the book from Zam and placed in somewhere else.

"What do the letters on the outside say?" Zam asked, looked around even more intently.

"It says _Rosethorn I_." Caitlyn watch Zam walk over to the control board and and she started touching it.

"You know, even_ I _wasn't that curious about this ship when I first got it! Any ways Jango got one and you been in it a million times! Whats the big deal?!" Caitlyn snarled. Zam was seriously starting to think that Jango might have a lost relative or something.

"Sorry. How did a young kid like you come across a ship like this?" Zam asked seriously. Not every 13 year old had a Firespray ship at their hands.

Caitlyn looked annoyed. "Stop asking so many questions. Just go." Caitlyn pushed Zam towards the door. Zam glared at Caitlyn then left.

"Finally alone!" Caitlyn feel back in to her chair, running a hand though her long brown hair. "Now lets see what I can give Boba." Cailtyn dug around until she pulled out a holoboard. (A skateboard the floats in other words, more dangerous that a regular skateboard.) It was blank compared to the next one she pulled out. Hers had late Boba Fett on it, in his green and red armor shooting a beast on the other side of the board. If Boba asked she would make something up. The blank one was just white. If Boba wanted something painted on it she would do it, but first Jango had to leave.

Caitlyn pulled up recently posted bounties and found on assigned to Jango Fett. Caitlyn smiled, perfect timing on her behalf. _Just gotta wait._

* * *

After a 4 day time span Jango had put up with Caitlyn so far. She might be annoying, but she often rough housed with Boba something he could do but didn't have the time. Now he got a break from it all. A bounty with his name on it, it said it Jango could only subcontract one partner. He choose Zam.

Jango armored up and looked at the clock, _6:00? Boba will still be asleep._He quietly opened the door to Bobas room and saw Boba sleeping with his beloved animal toy and Caitlyn sleeping on the floor next to his bed. Jango walked over and saw two eyes staring at him. "You are awake?" Jango asked softly.

Boba nodded. "I heard you were going to leave this morning."

"From who?" Jango said sitting at the foot of Boba's bed.

"Who do you think, Dad?" Boba said trying to keep a sraight face.

"Caitlyn?" He rasied and eybrow as he looked at the sleeping form on the floor.

"Yep." Boba smile was growing wider. "See ya Dad."

With that Jango got up and left Bobas room closing the door behind him. The second the door was close Caitlyns eyes flew open and she crawled up on to the bed and sat next to Boba. "Good Job. I think you could of done better with the last part though." Caitlyn whispered to boba.

"Did you get it?" Boba asked quietly, eagerly.

"Yep." Caitlyn mocked when her reached down one pulled one of Jangos blaster from under the covers on the floor.

Boba was starting to snicker. "I am **_so_** glad Dad brought you back!" He covered his mouth to try and stop from laughing to much.

"And wait." Caitlyn paused. "5..4..3..2..1." She pointed towards the door.

* * *

"God damn, my blaster is missing!" Jango yelled frustrated. He swore it was in is holder when he got armored up. He not a clue where it went until loud uncontrolled laughing sounded from Boba's room. When he turned on the lights a fort had been made out of sheets and pillows. He heard, now more controled laughing from inside. Jango furiously stared at the fort. As if by his command the sheets in front fell revealing Caitlyn and Boba sitting there playing a game of which he did not know. "Hi dad." Boba said briefly glancing up from his cards. Caitlyn was staring intently at the cards she had in her hand.

"Have you two seen my blaster?" Jango asked.

"No" Both replied in unison. Caitlyn layed a three down and then Boba layed a five and a two down. "Darn you!" Caitlyn growled softly as she pulled another ca from the deck.

"Are you two sure?" Jango questioned, wondering who was going to crack first.

"One minute its there the next second its POOF! gone." Caitlyn threw her cards up and they fluttered down all over the place.

Boba gave a very quick glance down. He started to snicker. Jango pulled away the sheet on the floor and saw his blaster lieing there. He picked it up and put it back in his belt. "Caitlyn take good care of Boba. If I come back and he is hurt, you will die."

"Realy? I never would of guessed!" Caitlyn gasped in fake shock. "Just go, I'll be careful. I have a lot of child exspirence anyways."

Jango nodded and left.

* * *

After finishing the card game they were playing, in which Caitlyn lost, she gave Boba 20 cash. "I can't belive I lost at a game I created." Caitlyn paused as she looked at the time. "Ok he got to be gone by now. Here take this." She threw Boba the white Holoboard. "A present. Holoboard, I can paint something on it if you want."

Bobas eyes were sparkling. He had reseached it up once before Caitlyn came. When he asked Jango for one, he said they were too dangerous. "My dad is going to kill you when he comes back!"

"So? You want me top take the holo board back?" Caitlyn started to reach for Boba board.

"No way!" Boba ran out in to the hall and stepped on to it. The board lifted off the ground. "This is so cool."

"The one you have can go the same speed as mine." Caitlyn said leaning in the door way.

"How fast is that?" Boba asked as he leaning forward, making it go forward a little bit.

"100 mph." Caitlyn said simply as Boba pressed it a bit more forward. It went faster. "I'll teach you everything about it, even how to go full speed around turns."

"My dad is still going to kill you." Boba pointed out. Caitlyn shrugged and hopped on to her holoboard.

"If he can catch me!" She said and went full speed forward, Boba lost her from sight, but followed going as fast as he could with out hurting himself, which was about 80 mph.

* * *

**_Holoboards are awesome. The next chapter will skip to when Jango comes back from the hunt. He will be in for a big surprise._**

_

* * *

_


	4. Bonding

* * *

**_Contiued from the last chapter. This is when Jango gets back from Bounty Hunting._**

* * *

As Jango landed the Slave I on the platform he glanced back at the sea. Sure this was his home, but he was glad to get away from the never ending rain sometimes. The only thing that kept him coming back was Boba and his paycheck. Jango stood up and put his helment on. Zam was waiting for him by the hatch. "Come on, When we finished I thought you couldn't get back to the Slave I faster. Know your too slow."

Jango replied, "Zam could you just shut up for once." He asked opening up the hatch to the outside.

Zam smiled and walked past Jango, giving him a sharp hit on his helmet when she walked past. "No I can not."

Jango swore a curse under his breath and followed her in to Tipoca City.

"So you think boba is still alive?" Zam asked.

"He better be." jango said angerly as they walked though the white halls.

"Oh Jango you take some questions to literly. Of coarse he is still alive." Zam said rolling her eyes.

Jango stood in front of the door, standing silently listening for voices. But he couldn't hear anything. He silently entered and saw the place completely clean and orderly, but no life, all was quiet.

"Whats wrong?" Zam asked her face showing concern.

"Their not here." Jango said, taking off his helmet.

Zam was about to say something when both looked down the hall. Faint voices could be heard and they were getting louder. All of a sudden two streaks appear from around a corner.

"Duck!" Both crouch down as the two streaks rushed over head.

"Get back here! You had an unfair start!" Jango recognized Caitlyns voice.

"No your just too slow!" Then Bobas voice. The two rushed around another corner and their voices faded in to the distance.

Jango stood up slowly. "What was that for?" He asked rubbing his face.

"They were racing Holoboards. Really good ones to by the speed they were going." Zam said, looking quiet impressed.

Jango immediaty got really mad. He told Boba to never trust those things. They were dangerous. Jango turned around as he heard the two kids coming back.

"you know what Boba, I swear by the way you race, you must of invented the holoboard." Caitlyn said coming around the corner, caring the interkitly paited Holoboard. Boba walked beside her caring his own painted board. "and that 360 you did it was..." Caitlyn trailed off when she saw Jangos face. "Hello Jango."

Boba smiled for a little bit, looking slyly towards Caitlyn. "Hi Daddy."

Caitlyn turned towards Boba as Jango walked towards them. "I think you were right about your father killing me." Caitlyn looked up and looked up at Jango. "Had a nice hunt?" She asked nervously.

"Up untill now good." Jango turned towards Boba and his frown deepened. "Didn't I tell you these were dangerous?"

"Yes and I should not of accepted this gift and.." Boba trailed off for a second. Then hopped on to his holo board and said. "Run for your lives!" And he sped away, with Caitlyn close behind. Caitlyn stopped and said. "You'll never catch me alive!" and then turned a different corner, racing out of site.

"God damn Caitlyn! I hate her." Jango yelled as he stormed in to his living area.

"Your the one that trusted her with Boba, not me." Zam pointed out as she flopped down on to the couch.

Jango frowned as he put his mask down. She had a point. He told her he was going to change and went to his room.

Zam watched as Jango walked away. _I should but in on him while he is changing, nah._ She smiled as she heard more voices and the door opened.

"Were back and still in tack!" Caitlyn half yelled as she entered.

Boba giggled a bit but was smiling all the same. He had his board with him but carried it tightly agenst his side, like he was afraid Jango was going to take it. Caitlyn put her board down and walked away in to Bobas room. Boba placed his beside Caitlyns and ran after her in to his room. Zam got up and studied the two boards. Both had a madlor warriors on it, what surprised her is it reminded her of Jango in a odd way. It wasn't just the armor, but the colors seemed like they had once been painted on his armor. Caitlyn was a Green with red trim armored guy shooting a beast on the other side and Boba was the same person except when you looked at it you were staring at the end of a gun. Some skill who ever painted these had.

"Hey Jango come here and look at this." Zam said as Jango walked out of his room wearing a syimple white shirt and dark blue pants.

"What Zam? I have a..." He froze when he saw the two boards. "Thats was what my armor looked like when I was younger." Jango picked up Caitlyn board and studied the figure. "Except the paint wasn't coming off."

"Oh by the way that isn't you." Jango and Zam both turned to face Caitlyn was was leaning in the door way of Bobas room. Boba was sleeping in his bed. She stepped out and closed the door.

"Who is it then?" Jango asked. Jango saw a look of nervousness cross Caitlyns face."Who?"

"It a character I made up. His name is Bayday Fett, he is a bounty hunter with almost no heart and hunt dangerous bounties. I one story I wrote his father trained him so much as a bounty hunter that he forgot to teach him how to be human, so he would just go around killing who ever for money." Caitlyn said as took the board from Jango.

"Why would you create such a heartless person, even if he just dose live in stories?" Zam asked her face looking quite confused.

_Because that's what Boba could become! You don't know! _Caitlyn screamed in her mind. She quickly blinked away tears and rubbed her face. "Oh I guess I was just bored." Caitlyn voice sounded Shaky. "I am going to bed. I'll see Boba to bed if you want." She turned away and went in to Bobas room shutting the door behind her.

Jango watched her go. "Jango lets go to bed. We had a long hunt a sleep in a bed would be nice." Zam said softly putting a hand on his shoulder. Jango shook her off and also went in to Bobas room.

Zam sighed and smiled lightly. Jango was starting to get attached to Caitlyn and he didn't even know it.

Jango had entered Bobas room quietly and looked around. a small light in the corner of the room gave just enough to see Caitlyn lieing on the floor next to Bobas bed. Jango walked over then noticing he heard soft crying. He looked at Boba and saw he was smiling, but when he looked at Caitlyn she was crying. Sleep crying about who know what, but Jango felt sadened by the girl crying. So he sat down next ot her and picked up. Caitlyn snuggled in to Jango and stopped crying. He felt like a more of a father now then he ever did. He taught Boba eary on crying was not really good, but every once in a while he would cry because he fell face flat or something like that, but Boba was a young boy now. Not a toddler.

_All I have to to is.. is put... to put.. her.. back..down..._Jango line of thought trailed off as he fell asleep leaning up against the wall with Caitlyn sleeping in his arms.

Zam waited for Jango for about 5 minutes. When he didn't appear in the bedroom she got up and went to Bobas room. When she peeked in seh saw Jango asleep with Caitlyn sleeping in his lap, looking happier than she did before she went in to the room.

_Aww so cute! _Zam thought as she closed the door and went back to Jango's room and went to sleep.

* * *

_Man Why do I feel so sore and stiff? _Jango opened his eyes and saw the light filtering in from outside Bobs room. He must of fallen asleep here. He looked down and saw Caitlyn was no longer in his lap. He got up and stretched quietly, so he didn't wake Boba, then he slipped out of his room.

Caitlyn was standing in the middle of the room wearing her armor, her helmet on the table and two blaster in their respective places. She stopped and turned around, her face looking densely sorry. "Good Morning." she said quietly.

"What are you doing?" Jango asked stepping forward.

Caitlyn looked up in to Jangos face and sighed. "I'm... I'm leaving." She paused looking down at her feet. "I am sorry to leave so early but I need to go."

"Why?" Jango eyes were starting to show sadness, rare moment.

"I don't know. I just can't stay.' She picked up her helmet and Holoboard. "Thanks for what you did last night." Caitlyn eyes where starting to cry but she held them back.

Jango watched as she wlaked to the door and said. "Say good bye to Zam and Boba for me." As she opened the door and stepped out she turned to face Jango. "Good bye.. Dad." Then she ran disappearing down out of the door way.

Jango just sat down on the couch as the door closed. _She just called me dad? Was I that nice to her?_

* * *

As Caitlyn ran to the platform the _Rosethorn I _was on, she started to cry. No one had acted that fatherly to her. This galaxy never even saw her father or mother, they died a long time ago. He was now the closest thing she had to a dad. Yes most people would stay and live there, but to Caitlyn it brought many memories of days when life was not so twisted that sometimes you found your self staring at a tail you don't have. Cailtyn put on her helmet and piloted the ship up and off Kamino. _I am so sorry._ She thought as the _Rosethorn_ entered hyperspace.

* * *

**_Oh so Caitlyn formed an attachment to Jango. Jango even liked her with out knowing untill now.. Stay tuned more soon!_**

* * *


	5. Training

**_

* * *

_**

**_This_** _**chapter the plot starts to go towards the movies so read carefully.**_

* * *

"Hey dad, where is Caitlyn?" Boba asked as he, for the at least 100 time, glanced towards the door.

"Now that you mention it, where is she?" Zam stood up and brought the plate over to where it would be washed.

Jango just stared at the plate of food he had made himself. _Caitlyn called me dad. Dad,dad,dad. I can't believe I was that fatherly towards her._ He thought, He didn't eat anything so far. He just played with his food and didn't make eye contact.

Bobas half smile went away the instant Jango didn't respond to Zam. he walked around the table and crawled in to his dads lap. "Daddy?"

Jango looked down on Boba, he looked sad and suspious. Zam sat down next to Jango waiting. Jango put down his fork and pushed away the food, he wasn't hungry anyways. Zam picked it up and started to walk over to put in down. "Oky, Zam, Boba, I have something to tell you two." Jango said reagusting so his son could sit better in his lap.

Zam stopped and turned around, still holding the plate of food. "What is it Jango?"

"Caitlyn left, and I don't think she is coming back." Jango choked out. Zam dropped the plate of food on the floor. She immediately rushed over Jango and stood over him.

"you didn't make her leave, did you?" Boba asked sadly.

"No, why would I do that?" Jango saw the cleaning droid come out and clean up the spill of food.

"Oh Jango you can't be serious." Zam cries and wiped her eyes of tears.

"I am going to my room." Boba sulked. He slumped his shoulders and Jango didn't feel the need to correct his posture.

"Oh Jango, you loved her as much as Boba didn't you?" Zam asked.

"Well," He paused. "Yes."

'Well I knew it, anyways shes gone and you still have to live you're life." Zam said as Jango stood up and walked to the door with out answering.

Zam stood up and stopped him in the door way. She turned him around and kissed him on the lips. Zam felt him tense up but relaxed and pulled her in closer. In to a warm hug. When Jango and Zam both needed air they both looked in to each others eyes and Zam blushed. "Just wanted to give you something to be speechless about."

"I don't know about speechless Zam." He said hugging her even tighter. "Thanks."

"Ba'gedet'ye." Zam said smiling as they both sat down on the couch together.

"Where did you learn that?" Jango asked surprised at how Zam knew how to say Your welcome in Mando'a.

"Where do you think?" Zam said softly.

Jango thought for a moment, _ah Caitlyn. _

* * *

"Master come look! I found someone, and she is still alive!" a voice came cutting though the pain Caitlyn was in. She wasn't wearing her armor, because this wasn't a bounty hunt, she just needed somewhere to rest. But droids attacked her and left her to die in the bushes.

"Ah a young one. Good job, Keel-Sai. Her neck is not broken so she should be able to get her back to the ship." Caitlyn heard the gentle male voice and she tried to open her eyes, but she couldn't. _I try some other time..._ she thought as she went to sleep.

* * *

About and hour later she was awoken by a great pain from were she had gotten shot in the back. But as soon as she stared to complain she felt something lightly touch her forehead and the pain went away. Caitlyn opened her eyes and found a twi'lek watching her intently. "You're awake."

"Where am I?" Caitlyn asked nevously.

"Your in the Jedi temple young one. I am Jedi healer Nolas Venre." The green twi'lek stood up and walked over to the door and walked out side. Caitlyn watched intently as she came back with an elderly Kel Dor.

"Thi is Plo Koon. He is the Jedi that saved you." Nolas said. "He wanted to meet you when you woke up."

"Thank you Nolas, can I speak to her alone?" Plo Koon asked.

"Yes." Nolas bowed and left.

Caitlyn curiously stared at Plo Koon. "Thanks for saving me."

Plo Koon nelt down beside bed. "Your welcome young one, now I just wanted to ask you something really important."

Caitlyn sat up against the pillows and yawned. "What did you want to ask?"

"I asked the Jedi council if I could ask you to be force tested to be a Jedi. They said they would." Plo Koon said.

"Dose that mean Icould be a Jedi?" C aitlyn asked her eyes staring to glitter hopefully.

"Yes and No. The council will want to see you as soon as you can walk." Plo Koon stood back up.

"I can walk." Caitlyn said as she pushed back the covers and stood up. She felt soreness in her legs but that was just about it. "Can we go now?"

"Yes we can." Plo Koon walked out of the door and Caitlyn followed. "So young one what is your name?"

"My name is Caitlyn." She said as she studied carefully where they were going.

Plo Koon laughed. "So curious for one so old." Caitlyn laughed a little bit but kept carefully studying everything as they walked.

* * *

After about 5 minutes they arrived where the Jedi temple met.

"Now, Caitlyn, remember. These people are highly respected and you should do as such." Plo Koon said.

"I will Master Plo." Caitlyn said. She mentally shook off most of her feels except for nervousness as they entered.

"Ah Master Yoda, they young one is here." Caitlyn looked over to where Mace Windu sat. The little green one, turned around.

"Young she is not." He said

"The Force is strong in her. I can feel it." Windu said. Mace turned around and motioned for Caitlyn to stand in the middle of the room. "State your name."

"Caitlyn." She said.

"Now we are going to force test you. Tell us what you see." Mace Windu said.

Caitlyn nodded and closed her eyes. She let go of her feelings and let others come in. Caitlyn was soon listing off the pictures in her head with ease. After they were done she opened her eyes and saw mostly everyone looked impressed.

"Immpressed I am. But too old she is." Yoda said.

"If I may interject, I will train her." Mace Windu said. Everyone turned to stare at him. "She has great potential."

"A strech it was letting Skywalker train." Yoda paused as he studied Mace intently. "Train her you can."

Mace Windu stood and bowed to Yoda. "This meeting done with anyways, can I show her around?"

"That would be a good idea." Plo Koon said. "I can't show her around, I have to go train my padawan."

"Thank you, Masters." Caitlyn bowed in respect and followed Windu out of the council camber.

* * *

Later in the after noon they came they a training room. As Windu pointed out everything, Caitlyn absorbed all the information. Caitlyn felt though the Force someone behind her. She turned around to see a 6 year old boy standing there. Caitlyn walked away silently and stepped outside the room.

"What do you need young one?" Caitlyn asked gently.

"My lightsaber will not work. My master isn't here right now." The boy said.

"Here let me see it." Caitlyn studied the lightsaber. "Here is your problem, this button is to tight." Caitlyn gently twisted the blade adjustment button and then pressed the red button and the blade sprung to life.

Caitlyn shut off the lightsaber and gave it back to the boy who's eyes were shining brightly. "Thank you."

Caitlyn smiled and ruffled the boys short brown hair. "Your welcome, whats your name?"

"My name Darman Redas." The boy said.

"My name is Caitlyn. It was nice meeting you, Darman. Now how about you get going before you're missed." Caitlyn watched as the kid ran away down the hall.

Mace Windu had turned around to watch just after Caitlyn starting helping the boy. He was already impressed with her. "When I said I saw great potential, I didn't know you could fix something you never built before."

Caitlyn turned back around to face Windu. Caitlyn had bulit a lightsaber before, its just that she didn't have it with her. "Well, I don't really know how I figured it out, I just did."

"Well its about time you built one of your own." Mace Windu paused. "Tomorrow when you wake you can come find me. I will show you how to build one." Mace Windu motioned down the hall. "I'll show you where you'll be sleeping."

* * *

So Mace shows her where she will sleep. The rest of the day with her new master is quiet meditation. On the outside she is quite happy and serine, but on the inside the conflict over the what Mace Windu dose in the future, could send Caitlyn to kill him. She lies in bed staring at the ceiling.

Far away waking up to the smell of breakfast, Boba yawns and sits up in bed.

Unable to sleep Caitlyn gazes out in to the night...

Boba walks over to his window and watches the rain fall..

Both look up towards the sky....

_Will we ever see each other again?_

* * *


	6. Connecting again

**_another Chapter. Hope you have enjoyed it so far._**

* * *

"Caitlyn, its time to wake up." Caitlyn turned over and saw Mace Windu leaning over her.

"Thanks for waking me up Master." Caitlyn yawned and got out of bed. Mace Windu nodded and walked out leaving Caitlyn alone in her room. Today was the day she got to make her lightsaber. She got dressed in a simple Jedi padawan tunic and then put a braid in her hair.

She took a deep breath before walking out and saw Mace Windu standing there talking to Obi-Wan, the famous mentor of the Chosen One.

"hello, my name is Obi-Wan Kenobi." Obi-Wan said as he turned around.

"Nice to meet you Master Kenobi, my name is Caitlyn." Caitlyn bowed slightly to him.

"Thank for you time Obi-Wan, now if you would excuse us. Caitlyn and I are going to build her lightsaber." Mace said politely.

Obi-Wan bowed to Mace and headed off down the hall. "Come on, padawan. This way." Mace motioned down a hall and Caitlyn followed.

"Now remeber a light saber is a great weapon and must be treated with care and used with skill." Mace said as they stopped in front of a door. He entered a code and the door slid open.

"Wow are these the crystals that go in to the light sabers?" Caitlyn asked as she entered the room. The room must of been padded with force canceling stuff, because inside the pulse of the force flowed from every crystal.

"Most padawans are given their first crystal to build their lightsabers, but I guessed since your my padawan, I want you to pick it." Mace Windu said as he went over to a store of crystals and was looking over them.

Caitlyn nodded then walked away. She didn't feel any that were right for her. She was starting to get tired when she reached the top floor. She walked around until she came to a display case of crystal covered in thick glass.

"I knew you would find those. Those crystals are very special. They are considered to be the only strains of the kind in the galaxy." Windu said as Caitlyn intently studied each crystal.

"If you need me I'll be by the steps." Mace said. Caitlyn looked around a bit more until she got back to the rare crystals. She reached out and touched the glass abouve a sea blue one. It was classed supper rare, because they are only made the deep dark oceans. This one here was the only one.

Caitlyn touched the glass where the holder held it in place and she saw it pulse brightly. Curious she held her hand there longer and it started to pulse and spin at the same time. Caitlyn soon found her self blasted back by a wave of force. Caitlyn had to squint to try and see the pulsing crystal, now free of its glass in casement.

Mace Windu heard the balst and rushed over. He saw Caitlyn sitting up and looking at the floating crystal. Mace found he couldn't take a step closer to the crystal to try to contain it.

Caitlyn stood up and walked towards it. She saw it spinning really fast. As her hands closed around it the light flashed so brightly that Caitlyn was blinded for a moment. When she finally looked down, she saw the crystal floating between her cupped palms. The force now gently flowing from it. Caitlyn held it gently and it stopped glowing and rested gently in her palms.

Mace was sceechless. A day old padawan contained one of the galaxies most senstive crystals when it took three to get it to stay in the case alone.

Caitrlyn turned around and presented the crystal. "Master, I think this one is right for me." She said proudly. He nodded and then led her to a different room where younger padwans were building their lightsabers, most of them had their masters watching over them. But a one kid sat alone, small 6 year old boy with short brown hair. Caitlyn wasn't even listening to her Master and she quickly walked over to the boy.

"Hey Darman." She said softly. The boy looked up from his lightsaber and smiled.

"Caitlyn, its nice to see you." Darman said. "I can't belive Yoda even let _you _be a padawan. They said Anakin was too old and he was 9! You look 13."

"That's true." Caitlyn siad as she sat down beside Darman. "So who is your master?"

"Her name is Rika Undlai. Shes a human and very skilled lightsaber duelist." Darman said as he started to reconstruct the lightsaber pieces in front of him.

"Have you learned any thing from her yet?" Caitlyn asked as she put her crystal down on a soft piece of fabric.

"Yes. I half way though learning Form I." He said as he fitted the final piece on to his lightsaber. "There its finally fixed." He paused as he pushed the button and it turned on. "Have you got your crystal yet?"

"Your quite talkive for a 6 year old. Yes I have." Caitlyn watched carefully as Darman put his lightsaber away.

"Can I see it?" He asked

"Sure." Caitlyn picked up the crystal and let in float between her open palms. Darman touched it and light flared out of it.

"Wow I've never seen a crystal like this before. what is it?" Darman whole face reflected the light making him look like a kid in a candy store.

"It a Sea Force crystal from the deep depthes of the Ocean on the planet of..." Caitlyn trailed off as the word Kamino popped in to her head. The crystal told her where it had come from. Caitlyn knew she had to keep Kamino a secret. "Well I don't know which planet it came from but its the only one ever."

"I can't wait to duel you." Darman said. He glanced towards the door as it opened to reveal a 30 year old human girl Jedi. She motioned to Darman.

"Got to go. Thats my master." Darman darted to the door where Master Undlai gave him a small pat on the head and walked away.

Caitlynlooked around Mace was gone and so were most of the others. So she walked along useing the force to see which peices would be best for her.

After she got all the parts she assembled them very quickly. The blue crystal glowed a bit and floated up in front of Caitlyns face. Caitlyn smiled, this crystal had a mind of its own. She quickly, but carefully inserted the force crystal and the lightsaber was complete.

Caitlyn walked alone though the halls and found her way to a empty training area. She stood in the middle of the room and ignited the lightsaber. It flashed brightly, but the sword part hued a blueish green. She pulled off multiple tricks, simple parries and attacks. After she was done testing her lightsaber. She clipped it to her side and started to meditate. Caitlyn focused very hard. She literally saw the stars going by as her traveled the universe. The crystal in her lightsaber was now no longer in the lightsaber but floating near caitlyn. Caitlyn felt the Sea Force Crystal focus her energy. She soon found what she was feeling for. Boba and Jango. Both seemed awfully sad, but both had put it aside. Jango was teaching a defensive hand to hand combat move to Boba. _I wish I was there to learn that._

* * *

Far away on Kamino, in a almost quiet training room, Jango was trying to teach to teach Boba some Hand-to-hand combat. Boba did have any armor yet, but his dad promised him he would get some soon.

"Come on Boba, put some effort in to it." Jango ordered. Boba complied by quickly giving a kick to Jango and tripping him. Jango fell face flat on to the floor, thankfully he had desided to wear armor. "Good job now here a defensive move that..." Jango trailed off when he saw he looking towards the ceiling. "Hey, Boba what wrong?"

Boba gave him a fierce look and shhhhhed him. Jango was about to reprimanded him when Jango saw Boba intense focus.

"I heard something." Boba said. "It sounded like it was comeing from the sky, but was all around me."

"I'm sure it was just an echo..." Jango started.

"No! It wasn't, it sounded like Caitlyn." Boba ran out from he room and down the hall. boa ran out on to His dad secret and private landing platform. He looked out over the sea a swore her could hear Caitlyns voice.

* * *

Caitlyn far away in the Jedi temple felt the anger and happiness from Boba. _Wait can Boba hear me?_

* * *

Boba stood there deaf to everything except small words coming to his brain. _Wait.. hear.. _

_Could that really be Caitlyn?_ Boba thought as he watched rain pelt down on the ocean.

* * *

Caitlyn heard that thought from Boba_. Yes it is me, Caitlyn._

Boba felt something_. Yes it is me, Caitlyn_.

Boba started to get a headache but tried to reply. _Where are you?_

Caitlyn tried to focus even more and she sent a memory to Boba.

Boba felt heat flash though his head. He had to sit because his legs were starting to give. Behind his eyes he saw a silver planet and zoomed to a big building with 4small peirs and on big one in the middle. Boba was not a master at mind stuff so pasted out, just as his dad came out on to the platform.

Caitlyn felt a flash of pain go though her body and she was shocked out of her stance. Caitlyn sat up and wiped the sweat away from her forehead. She gently called the crystal back in to the lightsaber and clipped on to he utility belt. She shook her head and started back to her room for a nice rest. Because Caitlyn needed sleep. Anyways no matter how quick she thought she was with making the lightsaber. Her testing and mediating took onger than she wanted.

* * *

On Kamino Boba was sleeping peacefully, thinking of the great silver planet and the big towers on the building.

* * *


	7. Timeline

**_

* * *

_**

**_Man, I must really like this story. I have never turned a story out this fast before..._**

* * *

Mace Windu had seem Caitlyn walk back to her room with her new lightsaber. He felt the pride and happiness. Mace watched as Caitlyn stood in the middle of a spiral carpet and made her way around the spiral. He never saw anyone do this. Not even younglings looked down at it any more. Caitlyn then ran back to the other side and then force jumped over the rug. A considerable distance for a new padawan. Caitlyn landed and her feet slid a bit and she turned jumping up igniting her lightsaber, which was a blue-green, and landed repeating a attack/parry combination from Form 1.

"Good job, but your last two moves were hitting the wrong places." Mace said sternly as her stepped out and confronted Caitlyn. Mace drew his own purple lightsaber and showed her. "You were trying to hit the head with an attack to the legs. Try it again."

Caitlyn nodded and did it right. She turned back to her master. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Mace said smiling. He had not had an apprentice like this ever. So willing to learn and be polite, yet playful and resourceful at the same time.

"Master, can I sleep now. I have been meditating and studying the feeling of the others jedi that come by for hours. I need to go to bed and freshen up." Caitlyn said.

"Yes just meet me in the morning, and no running off. Your _my _padawan and I have to train you." Mace said. Caitlyn bowed and ran off.

* * *

**_This next part is a time line to cover the about 3 1/2 years untill the begining of attack of the Clones movie. Please do not skip, inportant mile stones are marked in this._**

**_They are in order. Begining of year to end of year._**

* * *

1st year

Caitlyn learns Form I, she turns 14.

Darman has mastered Form I, has turn 7. He is now learning form II.

Caitlyn often in her free time is reading stuff in the Archives. She once secertly searched Kamino, and nothing came up.

Impressed with her ability to absorb information, Yoda often has Caitlyn help him with teaching younglings.

Caitlyn and Mace go on an important peace mission to settle a treaty with two clans of warriors non humanoids.

Caitlyn and Darman have a lightsaber duel and Caitlyn loses.

Half way point:

Caitlyn is now in the middle of learning Form II.

Mace watches Caitlyn perform a unknown art form. When Mace confronts Caitlyn she says she learned from the Archives.

Caitlyn secertly built another lightsaber with another rare Deep Sea Kaminoian crystal. She keeps it well hidden.

Caitlyn and Darman morn the death Darman mentor, who sacrificed her life to save a small child.

End of year.

2nd year~

Caitlyn has finished learning Form II. She is now quickly learning Form III.

Caitlyn finaly meets Anakin Skywalker. She is 14, he is now 12. Anakin and Caitlyn duel. It turned to be a tie because at the end both were too tired to fight.

Caitlyn is proclaimed the fastest Padwan to ever to learn the forms.

Caitlyn, still only 2 years in to her apprenticeship under Mace Windu she is highly respected as the most force sensitive, in the Jedi after Master Poof , who had died 2 1/4 years earlier saving Corasant from being torn apart.

Caitlyn is done learning Form III, she is now learning Form IV.

Due to a long peaceful streak Caitlyn is able to learn Form IV in a month.

Caitlyn has now turned 15 yet she still looks like she is 13, no one can explain why this is and Caitlyn doesn't complain about it.

Darman is now 8 he is very focused on completely learning Form II, it is his main lightsaber form.

Half way:

Caitlyn kills an intruder that broke in to the temple. No one knows why he broke in, but caitlyn is highly praised for this.

Caitlyn gets a tattoo, a pink rose with thorns circling her wrist. She tell everyone it stands for the balance of love and hate, but really it stands for her ship the _Rosethorn I._

Caitlyn is done learning Form IV and moves to Form V.

At this point Caitlyn is known to be as powerful in the force as Anakin, yet Anakin is still called the chosen one.

Mace leads Caitlyn around to different planets, to show her how life is outside of the temple.

End of Year.

3rd year~

Caitlyn has finished learning Form V and has moved to Form VI.

Caitlyn turns 16 and learns how to drive a speeder. She is almost as skilled in fast driving as Anakin.

Darman is now 9. He has matured alot since first coming to the temple.

(Not allot happens this year.)

Half way.

Anakin asked if he can duel Caitlyn. Caitlyn excepts, Anakin loses.

Ankin is now 13.

End of year.

1/2 of year~

Caitlyn has now mastered Form VI and has moved to Form VII.

CAitlyn secertly sneaks out of the temple and walks around. Often making friends. Her best friend she made is a little kid name Sha-Di. She is only 10 but met Caitlyn when she got lost. Caitlyn helped her get where she was going, and allot of times Caitlyn meets her.

The republic is disturbed by the advances made by the Separatists.

End of half....

* * *

_So what? I must say I don't really care. _Caitlyn thought quietly to her self as she walked down the hall to the meeting room the council was in right now. She often joined her Master, Mace Windu, in the meetings. Caitlyn had been told she was needed. Caitlyn quietly entered to over hear this...

".. I know it dangerous. I am just glad Senator Amidala is all right." Someone said. At that point Caitlyn started to pay attention.

"Who did this, we know?" yoda asked lookeing towards Mace.

"Every lead points to disgruntled spice miners on Naboo." Mace said. Mace must of sensed Caitlyn because he turned towards the door and spotted her. "My padawan, come and sit."

"We have told Master Obi-Wan and his Padwan that they will be guarding the senator untill further notice." Plo-Koon said.

"May I interject?" CAitlyn said.

"You may." Yoda said.

"May I go with them. If it is Count Dooku or a assasin, My skills are just as finely honed as Anakin's." Caitlyn paused. "Senator Amidala may be friends with Master Kenobi and Anakin, but having another girl around may relive her of some stress."

Mace nodded slightly. "Caitlyn is thinking in a peaceful sense of mind. The Senator has not met her, but Caitlyn is very friendly and could take the Sentors mind off the accident."

"Very well. Leaving in an hour they are. Go you must to tell them of the changes." Yoda tapped his cane sternly on the floor.

"Yes Master Yoda." Caitlyn said as she bowed, then she quietly walked out of the room.

* * *

**_I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. I will try to use most of the orignal scene from the movie, but since Caitlyn is in it, it will change. _**

**_P.S. The next chapter isn't as boring._**

* * *


	8. Chasing,speeding and living

**_Hope you like it. This starts in the Turbo lift scene._**

* * *

Caitlyn looked out on the world as they went up and up.

"You seem a bit on edge." Obi-Wan stated as Ankin adjusted his tunic.

"Not at all." Anakin replied coolly.

"You haven't been this nervous since we fell in to that next of Dongans." Obi-Wan glanced towards Caitlyn.

"You fell in to that night mare, Master. I saved you, remember." Anakin argued.

"Oh...yes." Obi-Wan started to laugh and Anakin giggled a bit.

"Relax, take a deep breath." Obi-Wan said as the turbo lift started to slow.

"I haven't seen her in 10 years." Anakin pointed out as the turbo lift came to a stop.

When the door slid open Caitlyn stepped out and Anakin and Obi-Wan followed.

"Jarjar greeted Obi-wan. "Obi? Obi! Itsa so nice to see yousa." JarJar led them in to the main living area. "Senator Padme lookylooky, the Jedi are here."

Padme walked over to Obi-Wan and Ankin.

"Nice to see you again my lady." Obi-Wan bowed to Padme.

"Its been far to long, Master Kenobi." They she caught sight of Anakin. "Ani? My you have grown." Anakin stepped forward and smiled.

"So have you. I mean more beatuiful. I mean for a senator." Anakin managed to say.

"Oh Anakin, you'll always be the little boy I knew on Tatoonie." She smiled and turned away.

Obi-Wan followed her. "Our presence will be invisible my lady, we give you our assurance on that."

Caitlyn followed quietly. Studying the everything possible.

The guy that had been her guard , named Capitian Typhos. Tells of the problem. Caitlyn joins Obi-Wan and Anakin on the couch.

"I don't need more security, I need answers." Padme stresses."I want to know whos trying to kill me."

"We are here to protect you, not launch an invesagation." Obi-Wan said.

"We will try to find out who's trying to kill you Padme."

"Anakin. We will not excede our boundies." Caitlyn said.

"Caitlyn is right." Obi-Wan said as he turns to face Anakin.

"I ment it in the interest of protecting her of course." Anakin said defensively.

"We will not go though this again Anakin. And you will pay attention to me lead." Obi-wan started turn back towards Padme.

"Why?" Anakin states.

"What?" Obi-Wan sounded angry.

"Why else were we sent here. guarding is for local security, not Jedi." Anakin stated his eyes sparking furiously.

""We will do as the council told us and you will soon learn your place young one." Obi-Wan gently points out to Anakin.

Anakin looked down.

"Maybe by all three of you being here. The mystery surrounding this will be reveled." Padme pauses. "You haven't introduced to me to your friend yet."

"Sorry my Senator. This is Padawan learner Caitlyn. She is Master Windu's apprentice." Obi-Wan said. "Windu thought it would be good to have another girl around. She usally isn't this quiet."

"Its been a pleasure to meet you." Caitlyn bowed to Padme.

Padme nodded. "Now if you would excuse me. I will retire."

Caitlyn walked back to Padme bedroom door and stopped as she went in and closed it. Caitlyn heard Anakin bickering about something negative. She sighed as she sat down with her legs crossed. She focused on the world outside.

Caitlyn then felt it, two familiar force signatures. Jangos and Zams. She kept quiet and she opened her eyes and joined Master Kenobi and Anakin.

Caitlyn watched the outside flow of traffic. She heard about Padme covering the camera and programming A2-D2 to warn them if someone intrudes. Caitlyn knew Zams droid was coming she was about to reach out again when her thought line was interrupted.

"How do you feel about the risk the senator is taking,Caitlyn?" Obi-Wan asked.

"I feel it is unwise, but since were here, no harm will be done to her." CAitlyn said as she turned around and walked to stand by Anakin.

Then it dawned on Obi-Wan. "Your useing her as bait." His tone was crossed between impressed and caution.

"It was her idea." Ankin said uncomfortably."Don't worry no harm will come, like Caitlyn said. I can sense every thing that is going on in that room. Trust me."

"Its too risky, your skills aren't as focused as mine yet, my young apprentice." Obi-Wan turned to stare at Padmes door.

"And yours are?" Anakin questioned.

"Possibly." Obi-wan shrugged as he turned to stare at Anakin again.

Caitlyn sat back down on the couch. Obi-Wan and Anakin were talking about dreams. Caitlyn looked half heartily towards the door. _Are those two even paying attention?_Caitlyn asked her self. She turned back towards the Jedi that talked quietly. Caitlyn sensed the uncertainly in Anakins voice. Then the two started to argue.

Then Caitlyn turned towards Padmes room and stood. Then Ankin and Obi-Wan stopped arguing and both turned towards the bed room.

"I sense it too." Obi-Wan said and all three run in to the room.

Anakin jumps in to the room lightsaber lit and cuts two poisonous bugs off Padme. Caitlyn sees Obi-Wan jump out the window and catch on to a droid.

"Stay here." Anakin said quickly and he runs off. Caitlyn glances at Padme and runs after Anakin.

* * *

Caitlyn sees Anakin hop in to a speeder and take off after Obi-Wan. Caitlyn hops in to her own speeder, delivered her for the purpose of a chase. Caitlyn is immediacy on the tail of Anakin as he speeda at over 160 kph.

As Anakin pulls up under obi-Wan spots a figure standing on a roof, her figure lit by the signs. With her projectile rifle raised she shots the droid, scattering the thing in to pieces. Then she sees Zam get in to her speeder and rush off. Anakin helps Obi-Wan into the speeder he was driving and starts to chase her.

Caitlyn could already tell where this was heading. Caitlyn quickly nose dived to be on the same level as the chase pursues. Zams speeder was reaching over 200 kph but so were Anakin and herself. Caitlyn puled her slef up in time to make it over the big bulky think that got in their way. She saw Zam speed right in to a power station. As Caitlyn follows she barley sees Zam stick her blaster out the window and shoot a power coupling.

Anakin flys right though it, they both get a nice shock from that. Caitlyn goes over the power couplings and follows the chase evermore.

She saw Zam turn in to a tunnel and Anakin go strait. Caitlyn dived quickly to the level Zam would come out on. But Anakin was still flying above. Caitlyn watched as Anakin threw himself over the side of the speeder and landed on Zams. _Oh god, hes tring to kill himself._

A soon as Anakin lands, Zam goes in to a nose dive, making Anakin slide to the front. Zam tries to shoot him, but hw is still in the wrong place for Zam to be shooting him. When Anakin finds a grip he slides over the cockpit and turns on his lightsaber. He tries to ether kill Zam or reck the controls, but Zma gun goes off and the lightsaber flies past Cailtyn and Obi-Wan catches it. Caitlyn now looks on hopelessly as two shots from Zams own blaster go in to the control board. This causes her to plumet towards the ground. Zam crashes the speeder after Anakin jumped off. CAitlyn quickly lands her speeder along side Obi-Wan. Zam was already running away. Obi-Wan and Caitlyn followed. Zam quickly went in to the outlanders club to hide.

Caitlyn and Obi-Wan soon met Anakin. "Master, she went in to the club!"

Obi-Wan patted him on the shoulder. "Patience. Use the Force, think."

"Sorry Master." Anakin snaps and he tries to go in to the club again, but is stopped by Caitlyn.

"She went in there to hide from us, not run." Caitlyn said as she tucked away her lightsaber safely where no one would see it.

"Caitlyn has a point." Obi-Wan held Anakins lightsaber up to him. "Try not to lose it."

"Yes Master." Anakin said and he rushed in to the Outlanders Club with Obi-Wan and Caitlyn following.

"Why do I have the feeling you're going to be the death of me." Obi-Wan sighs as he walks in to the Club.

"Don't say that Master. You are the closest thing I have to a father."

"Well than why don't you listen to me?" Obi-Wan says as they wove though the crowd.

"I'm trying." Anakin says.

"Well then try harder." Caitlyn said sternly.

"So do you see him?" Obi-Wan asked as he scanned the crowd.

"I think he is a she, and I think shes a changeling." Anakin looks at Obi-Wan.

"In that case be extra careful." Obi-Wan pauses as he starts to walk of. "You go and find her."

"Where are you going Master?" Anakin looks at him suspiously.

"To get a drink." He says sternly.

Anakin nods and walks off. Caitlyn quietly follows. When Obi-Wan takes a drink and sits down Caitlyn stays silent in the crowd. Then she see her. Zam is sneeking up behind Obi-Wan. Caitlyn slips easily though the crowd. When Zam is about to pull the trigger Caitlyn ignites her lightsaber and cut the baster in half and gives two wounds one on each shoulder, to keep her from reaching other weapons. _I'm sorry Zam. _Anakin walks over and tells everyone to go back to their drinks. Anakin and Obi-Wan help Support Zam as the help her out the back.

When they get to the back they lay Zam down and she is breathing quite heavily. Caitlyn slipped in to the shadows and watched quietly.

"Do you know who you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asked Zam.

"It was a senator from Naboo." Zam said trying to sound fierce but failing.

"Who hired you?" Obi-Wan asked. Caitlyn felt him gently use the force to try to get her to say her employers name.

"Its just a job." Zam sounded quite defeated.

"Who hired you. Tell us." Anakin also used the Force to try to get her to tell. "Tell us now!"

'It was a bounty hunter named..." Zam trailed off as she slowly went to sleep and her form fadded to Clawdite.

Caitlyn wasn't a fool she new what was coming. Caitlyn gracefully reached out and grabbed a saber dart just as it whizzed though the air. Caitlyn studied the dart. She had never seen Jango use it, but she knew it was filled with poison.

Caitlyn turned her attention to a different building where Anakin and Obi-Wan now looked. Caitlyn saw the faint trail of a jetpack take off away in to the night. She heard his thought the force loud and clear. _I can't belive I just killed her. I loved her._"Here My speeder will carry her. She is still alive." Caitlyn says as she glance down on Zam. "Oh and Obi-Wan here, don't touch the pointy end its a toxic dart." Caitlyn handed the dart to Obi-Wan who studied it curiously.

"Your right." Obi-wan looks up at Caitlyn. "I'll let you take the Clawdite to the temple. We'll hsve to interrogate her to see if she'll tell us any names."

"You two can report to the council." Caitlyn nodded and Anakin help lift her on to the speeder before they shot off.

* * *

Caitlyn gently put Zam down. Caitlyn had to admit clawdite were not the prettiest humanoids in the galaxy. No wonder Zam took the worm of a human female. CAitlyn carefully used the force to help guilde her body though changing so it would look like a young female again.

Soon she was done. She went out and got a glass of water for her. She put it on the floor next to Zam. _Guess I'll be seeing you soon, Zam. _

* * *

_Why does my head hurt and what with all the talking? I am trying to sleep. Never mind the small yet stinging pains in my shoulder. _Zam eyes fluttered open and she found herself in a room with nothing more that a table with a couple chairs and a glass of water. Zam swore loudly at her mistake. She looked at the water and almost didn't drink it, but these were Jedi, since when did Jedi stoup so low that they would poison a person? Zam took a drink and she walked around and found her weapons to be no where she could reach them. She heard the door open, whipping around to defend her self she saw only a dark skinned Jedi who sat down in a chair and looked gravely up at Zam.

"We need answers." He said and Zam could tell by the tone of his voice that this force stuff they used, could get answers out of her one way or the other.

* * *

**_TBC= to be continued! Sorry for the cliffie! I'll try to post the nex tone up really fast. _**

* * *


	9. Turn for the worse

* * *

**_Thanks for reading. I do not own any one except Caitlyn and Darman. I may make up names for some of the Jedi. Only some._**

* * *

Its has been a week, a full damn week. Zam rested her head gently on the table. She had a massive headache. They were trying to use the Force to get her to tell. So far she had been able to resist it, but not with out a cost. It was night time and she started to close her eye to sleep, but the headache would not go away. Zam moaned and looked up half heartedly towards the door.

* * *

"She still has not told us anything." Mace said. "I don't know how she has been able to resist Force commands for so long."

"Me nether. She won't even tell us her name." Obi-Wan said. Caitlyn and Anakin listened silently. Both gave each other a silent glance of bordom.

_(istalic=Caitlyn _Underline=Anakin Force talking)

Why do you think she will not talk?

_She is protecting something important._

If its that inportant...

"Caitlyn and Anakin. We just got an idea to make the woman talk." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin and Caitlyn turned silently towards Obi-Wan and Mace.

"Since you two are very refined in the force. You could both give her the same the command at once." Mace paused. "I did that once with Master Poof and the guy immediately cracked. All though it gave the guy a headache."

Caitlyn had to admit it was a good idea.

"Master I think its a good idea. When can we visit her?" Anakin asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow." Obi-Wan said. "Rest up and tomorrow morning we will go see her."

"No fooling around. You need to be able to concentrate. Now go back to your rooms and sleep." Mace turned to Obi-Wan and a look of worry crossed his face. "I hope those two can do it."

Obi-Wan spared a second glance at the two padawans walked down the hall. "I hope so two, for the woman's sake."

"Why do you say that Master Kenobi?" Mace questioned as i studied Anakin as he turned out of site.

"I am trying to teach him to control himself, but when we captured her in the Outlanders club, he got very impatient. Unlike your Padawan, who I must say was quite humble." Obi-Wan turned towards a window and watched traffic pass on by.

"Caitlyn has become quite an accomplishment. She is learning Form VII right now. I am going to guess she sould be ready to become a Jedi knight." Mace eye started to reflect worry.

And Ob-Wan saw it. "Mace, you have alway been a good Jedi and Mentor. I don't want to lose you."

With that bothe Jedi walked off their separate ways.

* * *

Caitlyn knew she had to get Zam out of the Temple at once. Caitlyn walked silently along, using the forse to mask her presence. Soon she arived in front of the door and slid inside quietly.

She saw Zam was attempting to look like she was sleeping, but Caitlyn knew she was wide awake and had a bad headache.

* * *

_Damn Jedi, I was just about to sleep too. _Zam tried her best to look like she was sleeping, but she still heard the very quiet breathing of the Jedi. She lifted her head to see a young girl with brown hair and soft brown eyes. She was sitting on the floor near the door criss-cross.

"What do you want? I was trying to sleep, came to torture me some more?" Zam snapped.

"No I came to help." The girl stood and walked over to Zam. "To get you free." The girl took her by the wrist and dragged her out of the room.

"Why the hell are you doing this? Who are you? and..." Zam was cut short when the girl tackled her, cover her mouth and pinned her down in the shadows.

Two Jedi knights walked by, pausing to look around like they thought they felt something. Zam looked at her hand. She thought she could see though it. Zam saw the two knights disappear and the young Jedi started to walk again. Zam this time kept pace with her.

Grand Hall and it was grand. Zam studied the pillars and busts in the hall. "So who are you again?" Zam whispered. The girl gave her a harsh look, faintly reminding her of someone. When they got out on the steps she saw another kid, that didn't look like a Jedi hop out of a speeder, that carried another speeder behind it.

"You called?" The girl let go of Zams wrist as the younger looking girl walked over.

"Thanks Sha-Di." The girl turned to Zam adn looked her straight in the eyes. "You don't know me?"

Zam gave the girl a firece glare. "Of corse not!"

"Well then let me remind you." The girl hands made a graceful movement then armor seem to unfold until Mandlor armor, colored purple grey, covered her body. Her face shifted from soft Jedi to a fierce looking stare that could freeze up a dessert. "Any questions now, Zam?" the girl growled.

"Caitlyn?! Oh god your still alive." Zam almost fainted.

"Time for family reunions later. Use this speeder to get somewhere, then take a ship of the chrome plated excuse for a plant and do not go see Boba or Jango. If you do the time line of the universe will be messed up." Caitlyns eye glimmered with regret. "Good bye."

Zam choked down tears and said good bye and rushed off in the speeder.

"Friend?" Sha-Di asked as she studied the situation.

"More like the mom I never found." Caitlyn took off her armor and it disappeared. her dress returning to a simple Jedi tunic. She turned back to the temple, leaving Sha-Di with her mouth hanging open.

* * *

"Caitlyn! Wake up!" Caitlyn quickly jumped out of bed, still dressed in the tunic from yesterday.

"What attack?" Caitlyn shot a glance at Darman.

"Worse, the woman that tried to kill the Senator excaped and the droid that was hers, every was there except the computer memory!" Darman paused to take a breath. "They think someone in the temple might of pitied her and helped her."

CAitlyn look of shock was still on her face, although it was fake. _Someone from inside the temple, Wow these guys were smart..._Caitlyn thought. Who else could sneak out a pironior with out noticing, not a cilvian that for sure.

"Darman, You didn't run all this way to yell something in my ear while I was sleeping _peacefully_." Caitlyn stressed the word peacefully. "Wait out side. I need to change my clothes, then we go check in with the council."

Darman looked shocked but walked out of her room. Caitlyn slumped back on to the bed. Then shaking the cobwebs from her brain she got up and picked out a different colored dress. It was dark blue. She made it herself. She put it on and walked out clipping her lightsaber to her nodded and walked briskly down the hall.

"Darn it! I'll kill who ever pitied that woman that tried to kill Senator Amidala!" CAitlyn looked behind her to see a frustrated Anakin and very tired Obi-Wan.

"Calm yourself, we can find who did it." He paused to stop Anakin and Obi-Wan stared at him hard. "You will not kill her or him."

"I am truely sorry master, I lost my temper and I should not have." Anakin voice cooled off.

"I'll go talk to the council about investigatingthe dart. My friend Dexter should be able to know what it is." With out another word Obi-Wan turned and walked off fast, muttering about emotional problems.

"Nice save there Anakin." Darman commented as he walked over to Caitlyn and Darman.

"Overly negative.." Caitlyn gave him a quick jab in the rib to stop him from swearing.

"Come on. Maybe we can get details from some other Jedi." Caitlyn said flatly. Caitlyn felt the turmoil of anger and love boiling under Anakins skin, but he was hiding it well.

"Right..." Darman looked at Caitlyn comm she had put on and it was flashing. "You two go ahead, I take this." She turned it on and said. "Padawan Caitlyn here."

_"Pressing the escape of the woman is, but train the younglings of the Bear clan you will until done am I." _Yoda voice crackled a bit.

"Yes Master. I make sure they do everything they are suppose to." Caitlyn turned off the comm link and headed to the room where the Bear clan trained.

* * *

After mediating for a half an hour Caitlyn had the kids put on the helmets and block shots with their training lightsabers.

"Thank you, I must. Looking better are they." Yoda walked in to the room him cane with him.

"Your welcome Master." Caitlyn said quietly.

"Hello Master Yoda." a young Togruta had taken off her helmet and bowed to him. "I thought I felt you come in to the room." Yoda smiled and tapped his walking stick on the ground.

"Progressed you have in the ways of the Force. Become a nice Jedi knight you will if you work hark enough,Ashla." Most of the other Padawans stopped and looked at Yoda. "Get going younglings! Not done you are."

Caitlyn watched as the younglings started to use the force again. Caitlyn went around studying each of the kids motions and movements. Caitlyn was about to start to meditate while Yoda gave them a few and far between rally of words to keep them going. That when Obi-Wan walked in to the door and waited silently for Yoda.

"Younglings, a visitor we have, Master Kenobi." Yoda nodded to Obi-Wan who bowed in return.

"Hello Master Kenobi." they said all at once.

"Master Yoda I need your help with finding a planet." Obi-Wan placed a small crystal opon a small stand in the middle of a dark room.

"Lost a planet Master Obi-Wan has. Hmm?" Yoda chuckled a bit and so did the younglings. "Open your mind young ones, find Obi-Wan wayward planet we must."

Obi-Wan walked around in the stars for a bit. "It should be right here." Obi-Wan pointed to a spot where there was no star. "It says there is gravity there but no planet."

"This is why?" Yoda asked.

"Because someone erased it from the Archives." a young boy said.

"Truly wonderful the mind of a child is. Got to the center of gravity and there you will find your planet." Yoda said.

Obi-wan bowed and walked out of the room. Caitlyn watched it with interst although she didn't show it. It was happening, this all was going to lead to Genosis with that clone army. Caitlyn left the room and walked along silently until she went in to her room. There she pulled out that dagger she had made herself and studied. Then taking the crystal out of her lightsaber she let the Force flow freely from it. _Please be careful in the coming days Boba, please._

* * *

Far away on the lost planet of Kamino Boa was silently studying clips of planets when he heard something..

_Please be careful in the coming days Boba, please. _Boba shuttered as her heard but kept looking up till her found a clip called Coruscant. He watched the clip and saw the silver planet. Buildings of interest included senate building, courts, some residents homes, the Jedi temple.

_Wait, the Jedi Temple? _Boba watched the part about the Jedi temple and gasped when he saw the building. It was big with 4 small towers and one big one in the middle. He just stared at the screen until he heard the door open.

"Boba are you alright?" Taun We asked in a soft kind pitch.

"I am fine Taun We." He said smiling. After Taun We left he took out his Holo board and frowned. _What are you playing at Caitlyn?_

* * *


	10. Returning from the Job

* * *

**_Hope your enjoying the story! I do not own the star wars or some of the plot. _**

* * *

Caitlyn waited for the war to start. More systems were joining the separatists and it was upsetting the Republic quiet a bit. Caitlyn watched the young children run about in the room. War, it was just stupid. Sometimes that's what was wrong with feelings, is they get in the way. She walked over to the window and watched the traffic criss cross each other effortlessly in the bright sky.

"Miss Caitlyn? Are you okay?" Caitlyn turned to look down on a young female Nautolan. Her big black eyes blinked slowly as she tilted her head. "I felt you were sad."

Caitlyn snorted softly. Nautolans had pheromone sensing skills, enhanced by their head-tresses. The youngling didn't mean any harm, its just sometimes privacy was a nice luxury to have sometimes. "Nothing you need to worry about, Fre'alyia. Now go play with your friends." Fre'alyia nodded and ran back to her group of friends. _They don't have to worry about what I have too. _

* * *

Far away in space above Kamino, Obi-Wan came out of hyperspace. "Well their it is, Kamino." He piloted his starfighter down towards the planet.

Meanwhile.....

_Damn it, I can't belive what happened._Jango thought as her walked down the white hall towards his living quarters. _I killed Zam. Oh damn, what am I going to tell Boba? _Jango muttered silently to himslef the whole way. The only thing that kept him from hitting his head on the wall was if someone heard him and asked, he might be pressured in to telling about his latest job.

Jango enters his living quarters still soaking wet from outside and he immediatelyheard Boba run from his bed room and give his dad a hug.

"Dad! Your home! I thought you were not coming back!" Boba smile radated happyness, something he didn't want.

"It'll take more than a couple shots to kill your old man, Boba." Jango said gruffly as he started to walk towards his room.

Then a hand caught his. Jango looked back at his son and saw the smile had disappeared off his face. "Dad, whats wrong?"

_Fefreik. He knows. _Jango knelt down so he was eye level with his son. "My last job didn't go that well, okay?"

"What about Zam?"

"Shes dead." Jango saw he made a mistake, tears were already welling up in his sons eyes. They lost Caitlyn quite a few years ago and now Boba had lost the only other female human in his life.

"Who killed her?" Boba treid his hardest to hold back tears.

Jango swallowed nervously. He couldn't tell him the truth, he just couldn't. "I don't know."

Boba nodded and watched as his dad walked to his room. Boba studied him and noted the flap to one of the pouches was not buckled properly, the one with the lethal darts in it.

"You killed her." He Boba said flatly. Jango stopped at once. "You used one of your darts to kill her." Boba eyes narrowed in anger. "How could you!?"

Jango turned and swore silently. He saw the look of anger on his sons face and almost started crying himself. "I did it.."

"To what! I loved her, she was like a mom to me!" Boba voice slashed at Jango.

Jango was surpised but he swore he felt a tear coming up in his eye. "...to protect you." Jango saw Boba turn and sit down on the couch and turn his head away from him. Jango was seriously starting to regret having anything to do with this mission.

So he took his time changeing in to some dry simple clothes. He carefully organized his armor on the shelf near the door..

Out in the main living area Boba wiped his eyes and kept staring at the toy starfighter Zam had given him. He glanced up as he heard two voices out side the door. He walked over and opened the door. Their stood Tuan We and another man. Boba kept his face neutral as he looked over the man.

"Boba is your father home?" Taun We asked

"Yep." He replied

"Can we see him?" She asked.

"Sure." Boba walked back and yelled. "Dad! Taun We's here!" He kicked the toy starfighter under the couch and turned as he watched his dad walk out of his room dressed in simple clothes.

"This is Obi-Wan, he is a Jedi. He came to inspect our troops." Tuan We motioned the the man now standing in front of Jango.

Jango nodded slightly. This Jedi had held Zam when he had to kill her. Damn this Jedi.

"Jango was you're trip profitable." Tuan We asked.

Jango replied, "Fairly."

"Your clones are impressive you must be very proud." Obi-Wan studied the face of Jango looking for any sign of emotion.

"I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe." Jango said.

"Ever made your way as far in to the interior as Coruscant?" He asked as he folded his hands in front of him.

Jango by now felt like he wanted to shoot the Jedi standing in front of him, but with his armor in the other room, along with his arsenal, he couldn't. "Once or twice."

"Recently?" Obi-Wan decided that asking nicely wouldn't help so he used the force to put a bit of pressure on Jango.

"Possibly." Jango replied, he answer left it open, so Obi-Wan could not pin any blame on him.

"Then you must know Master Sifo-Dyas." Obi-Wan glanced behind hind Jango looking for any sign that this way the bounty hunter that tried to kill the Senator.

Jango saw the look on Obi-Wan's face. Jango quickly told Boba the close the door to his room. Boba nodded and walked over to the door and shut it. "Master who?"

"Sifo-Dyas, is not the man that hired you?" Jango saw for a split second confusion on the Jedi's face.

Jango walked up to Obi-Wan and stood almost toe toe with him. "Never heard of him."

"Really?" Obi-Wan felt the tension get knocked up a bit. It seem to cloud out the thought of the Bounty Hunter before him.

"I was recruited by a man called Darth Tyranus on one of the moons of Bogden." Jango remember the hunt, one that almost killed him, but in the end he got the 5 million and son that he wanted.

"Interesting."

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked, starting to get a bit impatient with this man taking up his time.

"I look forward to seeing them in action." Obi-wan said carefully, seeing that this man looked a bit on edge.

"They will do their job well." Jango almost started to smile at the trickery that they clones were meant to do. _One day jedi, they will be your down fall..._ He thought as Obi-Wan spared a quick glance outside.

"Thank you for your time Jango." Obi-Wan bowed slightly.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Jango said watched him and Tuan We walk out the door.

Boba had stayed silent and by the look on his dad face, he could tell that this was not good. "What is it Dad?"

Jango let out a breath of air and turned to Boba. "Pack your stuff, we're leaving."

Boba nodded and rushed in to his room, stuffing some clothes, his bathana toy and couple of books in to one pack. Then he knelt down and took out the holo board with the painting of the Bounty Hunter, Bayday, from all of Caitlyns stories. He hugged it and then with took it out where Jango was fully dressed in him armor with a small sack of things too. "Boba, is the holo board really necessary?"

"Yes it is." Boba snapped. His father nodded silently and both walked out to the Slave I. Boba took his dad stuff while his dad kept a close watch on the skies.

Then when Boba was about to enter the Slave I he spotted Obi-Wan come though the door on to the platform. "Dad look out!"

Jango whipped around and said. "Boba get on board."

Boba didn't waste time. He took all the stuff they brought and slung it down. Quickly he climbing to the pilots seat and looked out on his dad and the Jedi fighting. "Go on dad, kill him." he whispered to himself. When he looked over the edge of the window he saw another explosion. judging by the size it came from th concussion missile that was attached to his dad jet-pack. But after after a minute Boba saw his dad at a disadvantage. So Boba slipped in to the seat and his small hands flew over the controls with practiced precision. Turning the ship around to face the Jedi he fired the laser cannons. He heard they strike the platform. Obi-Wan lost his lightsaber and he saw the Jedi trying to retrieve it but started to get pulled along. Boba smiled, this Jedi is losing. But soon Obi-Wan stood up and was able to rap the cord around a pole. It sent his dad crashing in to the side of the platform and his jet pack spinning wildly out of control out of sight. Then Obi-Wan kicked his dad off the platform. Boba saw a cable line shoot up and rap around obi-Wan wrists and start to pull him down too. "Dad!" Boba eyes widened as for about a minute nothing happened until he saw his dad climb over the edge of the landing platform. He pulled him self in to the co-pilot seat and started up the engine's. When he heard Jangos foot steps on the boarding ramp to the slave I Boba started to fly away. he heard the the hatch close and then he righted the ship to standing position and flew off.

"Thanks son." Boba didn't even bother to turn and look at him, he was flying a ship. "Can I pilot my ship now?"

Boba glanced towards Jango a smile forming on his face. "Sure." he said as he took his hands off the control and Jango took over the Slave I.

"You did good back their, Boba." Jango said as he set the coordinates.

"I learned it all from you." Boba paused for a couple seconds. "Thanks."

Jango raised an eyebrow at Boba. "For what?"

"Protecting me." Boba looked at the screen an saw the coordinates. "Genosis? Why are we going there?"

"That where Count Dooku is." Jango watched as the star seem to pull out as they the entered hyperspace. "And I need to report on my job."

Boba glanced at the screen and studied the read-outs. "Oh okay."

Jango watched his son go about watching the screen scroll though all the functions and systems. Point checking any inportant ones like engines and oxygen readings. _What kind of mess have I just pulled my soon in to?_

_

* * *

**So concludes another chapter of my story. I do not own any of the characters or the plot of the next few chapters.**_

* * *


	11. Area at Genosis

**_Yeah! Another chapter! Big stuff happens here so do not skip!_**

* * *

As the Slave I exited hyperspace he scanned over the controls. Nothing had come up. But the minute he turned away...

"Dad I think we've been tracked!" Boba said as he studied the screen in disbelief.

Jango checked the screen and saw a Jedi starfighter displayed there. "He must of attached a tracking devise to our hub, hold on were going in to the asteroid field."

Boba smiled as thought of the Jedi's fate. Boba quickly put all of the weapons stand by, so all were ready to use.

First a sonic charge. It only destroyed the asteroids. Jango released a secong charge, but the starfighter kept following them. "Boba put the laser cannons to full operations. I think I know how we can get him." Boba nodded and quickly switched the cannons on as the navigated in to a big asteroid.

When they came out Jango sharply turned the Slave I up and back around as the starfighter came out of the asteroid. Jangofired but, to no avail was he able to hit the Jedi.

"Tracking missles, what about those, Dad?" Boba sugested as he watche the star fighter spark a bit from being hit.

"Good idea." Jango launched one and it quickly locked on to the starfighter. Only a minute later a bight blast of light was seen and the starfighter faded from the tracking screen.

"That'llteach those damn Jedi." Jango said. He neverliked Jedi, they always caused him pain, now the clones will help in their down fall.

"Good Job dad!" Boba giggled a bit_. Stupid Jedi_. Boba watched silently as they sped down towards the Genosisian planet.

* * *

Caitlyn felt it, trouble, pain, happiness. The force signatures of Boba and Jango told her that. So what? When why who and where? It just didn't seem to fit together. Caitlyn started to mediate trying to calm her mind and body.

* * *

time passes....

Jango now stood to the right of Count Dooku his son at his side. He watched as the area fight was going on. Instead of just the annoying Obi-Wan dieing, his stupid apprentice and prissy senator was there too. He couldn't be any happier, but he hid it. Boba often looked around the area, enjoying the fight just as much as he was.

But to Jangosdismay the Jedi were winning. The Reek was being ridden by the padawan and killed the Nextu. Obi-Wan got on the Acklay to back off until he was able to get on with his padawan and the senator joined them too.

"What are they doing!? Go ahead and kill them Jango!" Nute Gunray started to panic.

"It alright, I have a little surprise for them anyways." Count Dooku gestured slightly with his hand dismissing the command. Boba turned back towards the area and watch the fight.

* * *

Down below in the shadows of the area Caitlyn stood next to Darmanand a couple other Jedi. She had watched the ending part in dismay. She glanced over to Darman who was very nervous. "Darman you okay?"

Darman ruffled his short dark brown hair. "Just nervous."

"Well then stop being nervous." Caitlyn looked up across the area to where Jango, Boba and Count Dooku stood.

* * *

Boba kept watching. It was amazing to him what animals would do for food. Boba had stepped back and was about to ask his dad something when a purple blade sprung to life very close to his fathers neck. A dark skinned human in a tan robe stood then staring at Dooku.

"Ah, Master Windu, nice of you to join us." Dooku said. Boba showed no feelings, feelings could be used to defeat him.

"This party is over." Windu said bringing the lightsaber even closer to Jangos neck.

"Its not over yet." Dooku glanced quickly over to the hall behind them and marching could be heard. Mace attention turned from Jango to the droids marching down the hall. Jango stepped back and turned his deadly flamethrower on him. Sadly it only got his robe whichhe removed when he landed in the area below, now filled with Jedi and droids.

Jango saw out of the corner of his eye a Jedi charging at Dooku. A couple of shots and he fell over the rim of the area to his death.

"Boba, I want you stay low and out of harms way, you get that?" Jango said as he turned towards his son.

"Yes dad." Bobareplied and he stepped back and watched his dad rocket down to kill more Jedi. Bobasilently watched as Jedi and Droids alike were being cut down._ Go Dad go._

* * *

Caitlyn slashed though another droid. They were like flimsi, a little too easy to "kill." What was killing the Jedi was the number of them. Millions apon millions. Wherte did they keep them all? With two quick swirls of her lightsaber shots were directed back to the droids that shot them.

"Damn it!" Caitlyn turned to see Darman clutching his shoulder, but not the side he handled his lightsaber.

"Darman! Are you Okay?"Cailtyn ran over to his makeing the area even more littered with dead droids.

"I'm fine." Darman kept deflecting bolts away from him. "Just a lucky shot that all."

Caitlyn ran away with a nod. She destroyed more droids being particularly aggressive with one super battle droid by making a scrap pile of it. Caitlyn then found after one final battle droid fell out of her way she was watching a fight between two humans...

* * *

Jango cursed at Windu. When he had dived for the lightsaber, Mace had called it back to him. He soon was fighting it out. He dived away from two shots that had come from his own blaster, standing back up he looked towards the charging reek. Before he was able to move, he got trampled. Jango slowly got up and turned a couple shots on the Reek.

The beast died. _Serves the damn thing right. _Jango thought as he turned back towards the Jedi. This time he shot a couple blasts to try and distract him. Then he ignited his jet pack and...

nothing happened except a shower of bright sparks. _This is bad. _Jango slowly backed up shooting all the while with his WESTARS. the distance between them closed rapidly as Windu ran up to him.

Two quick swings, Jango was sure he was about to lose something until...

* * *

A a purple lightsaber met two blueish-green ones. Jango tripped over a droid and fell back. The distance at witch the lightsabers met was inches from his armor.

Almost as if a signal, the area fell silent. Only the hum of lightsabers and the scared Geonosians could be heard. A look of surprise had spread across Dookusface along with most of the other Jedi. There with two lightsabers in her hands was Caitlyn blocking the purple lighesaber from hitting Jango.

Jango watched in surprise, another Jedi had saved him, it was a girl, he thought she looked familiar, but he just couldn't think of her name until He heard Windu speak up.

"Caitlyn! What are you doing!" Mace snapped as he held the the lightsaber in their locked positions.

Caitlyn looked almost furious, almost murderous. Her hazel eyes blazed brightly. "I'm saving more than one life here. You just don't get how many." Caitlyn unlocked the lightsabers and pushed Mace back with the force. Then turning around to Jango she yelled, "Get out of here Jango." Her voice was tinged with fear. Jango almost couldn't move until Caitlyn snapped, "NOW!"

Jango found strength he thought he didn't have and he _ran. _He had never run away from a fight, but this time was the exception. He didn't try to go get Boba, he trusted his son would meet him in the landing bay.

Boba saw Caitlyn before the lightsabers met and he had rubbed out his eyes. He didn't really think it was Caitlyn until he heard her snap at his father. After staring a little while longer, Caitlyn looked up at Boba and something in Caitlyns eyes, told him bolt and he did just that. Boba weave his way to the landing bay where he met his father. "Dad!" Boba cried and he hugged him tightly. Jango quickly picked him up in a short hug. "Wheres the Slave?"

Jango looked towards where he had docked the Slave I and saw it wasn't there. Then when he heard a ship enter the docking bay he saw the Slave I waiting patently. " Darn someone must of gotten past the defensive system."

Jango watched as the hatched open and he pulled out one blaster.

"Come on you two!" a familiar voice echoed though the docking bay. A tall woman wearing purple clothes stood there.

"Zam!?" Boba cried and ran up to the Slave I and got in. Jango followed just a quickly

"How... I.." Jango stuttered as Zam slipped in to the copilot seat and started to maneuver the Slave out of the Docking bay.

"I tell you the story later, Caitlyn got me past the defence system. She told me that the minute you two were on to get the hell out." Zam quickly punched the Firespray forward and they started up towards space.

Jango was speechless as they cleared the atmosphere and entered hyperspace.

* * *

Down in the area Caitlyn watched as the Slave pulled away in to the atmosphere. Now the clone army was here thanks to Master Yoda and the tides turned. The republic was now winning. But as she took down more droids along side the clone troopers, Caitlyn couldn't help feeling regret that she wasn't with Jango or Boba right now.

"Sir behind you!" A clone trooper yelled. Spinning on her heels Caitlyn sliced a droid in half. Caitlyn gave a nod to the trooper and went back to fighting.

* * *

**_Back on the Slave I..._**

Boba sat quietly as he studied the holoboard Caitlyn had painted for him. He studied the details carefully until it came to him. "Dad! Come here!"

Jango turned to his son. "What?"

"Isn't this person actually Jaster? You said his armor was this color didn't you?" Boba held it out for his father.

Jango grabbed the board and visibly stiffen when he relived it too. "Your right."

"Caitlyn saved Zam too." Zam and Jango gave a questioning look to him. "How do you know?" Zam asked.

"I don't realy know. It just came to me." Boba shrugged. "When Dad came home and he told me you were dead, I got angry with him because I noticed he 'killed' you with the toxic darts." Boba paused as he took the Holo board back. "But when that Jedi Kenobi showed up, I felt something was wrong. Like something got away from him, something inportant."

Jango and Zam both were now staring at Boba in disbelief.

"But before you got home I was looking at the different planets on the Holonet. When I got to CoruscantI noted one building of interest, the Jedi temple. Caitlynbefore had,what I guess, mind talked to me. She showed me where she was, in the Jedi temple." Boba then studied Zamwith interest. "You were held up at the Jedi temple and escaped with Caitlynshelp. You could not of gotten out of there with out her, because in the Jedi temple they can sense a pin drop in the most sound proof room." Boba then turned to Jango. "Caitlyn knew that you were going to try to kill Zam so she some howrevesed the efffect of the drug or caught the dart before it reached Zam's neck."

Zam was staring at Boba with her mouth hanging open she shook her head, speechless. Jango was studying his son with surprise. "Since when did you figure all this out?" He said tapping his sons forehead gently.

Boba sighed a bit and looked out in to hyperspace. "I don't know. I think its called the Force."

Jango shook his head. "I don't believe in all that stuff."

"Well then correct me if I'm wrong!" Boba glared angrily at his dad. "I'm sorry to say this Dad, but I think you were real close to losing you head down on Genosisto the Jedi! **_If _**Caitlyn had not have been there you would of died!" Then Boba turned away and went in to the living quarters.

Jango turned back around towards the control board as they exited hyperspace.

"Do you really think Boba is right?" Zam asked, sounding quite unsure of herself.

"Only one way to find out." Jango said as he started to enter cordanites.

"How?" Zam turned and saw the planet they were now going, Coruscant.

"We got to go visit Caitlyn." Jango said as he entered hyperspace.

* * *

**_That's it for now... Thanks for reading if you are. Sorry for the long wait...._**


	12. Answers

Caitlyn watched as the brightness of the sky dimmed, suggesting it was night. Caitlyn had told the council a reason she saved them (not because Jango was family.) Caitlyn now sat in the Grand Hall which led to the entrance of the Jedi tempple.

Caitlyn had been there all day. She watched as the clones switched out of guard duty and new ones took their place. She stayed in the shadows and no one seem to note her presence.

* * *

Up in the room Yoda was medataing Mace quietly entered and sat apon the other mat in the room. "Yoda you wanted to see me?"

Yoda opend his eyes and looked at Mace with interest. "Having trouble are you?" Yoda felt the turmoil of emotions coming from Mace.

Mace rubbed his head. "My apperentice betrayed us. She.."

"betray us she did not." Mace stopped when Yoda interrupted. "Acting out of events in the Force she was."

Mace turned to face Yoda confusion was clear on his face. "Yoda, what do you mean?"

"Saw something in Force she did. Bad it probably was, so protected the bounty hunter she did." Yoda tapped his walking stick gently on the ground.

"You mean she saw something I or you didn't." Mace paused as her studied the room. "Shes just a padawan, How can she.."

"Unknown to us that is, but something else has become clear now." Yoda turned to face Master Windu fully and tipped his head.

Mace turned back to Yoda. "What?"

"Search your feelings, become clear it will."

Mace closed his eyes and focused untill he saw his apprentice helping a woman dressed in dark clothing. Then saw Caitlyn again slicing up something that looked like a droid memory chip with her lightsaber. Mace opened his eyes and stared Yoda in disbelief. "My apprentice help the woman escape!?"

Yoda nodded.

"But... Why?" Mace said looking down at the floor.

"Important to Caitlyn the woman was." Yoda stated.

"How inportant?" Mace asked looking up hopefully at Yoda.

"Find out that, you must." Yoda said blinking and then closing his eyes to start meditating again.

* * *

Out side the main entrance to the Jedi temple Jango waited. He learned the the Clone troopers switch out every half an hour taking about a 2 minutes to resume posts. Zam and Boba stood at his side, both wearing different clothing. Jango him self was wearing normal clothes. It made him feel kinda exposed, but if it meant getting to Caitlyn, he would do it.

"Okay, They are going to swich out soon. Get ready to go." Jango said. He watched as the three Clones walked away and the trio of people slipped in side.

* * *

Caitlyn sat quietly in the shadows. She couldn't sleep so she just sat thinking over what she had done. Caitlyn only glanced up for a second then double take. There standing in the middle of the Grand hall were three people.

One was a tall man, one was a small boy about 10 and a woman who was a head shorter than the man. Caitlyn stared at them but her face immediately started to light up as she realized who they were. A night lighting was scare in places like this, but the faint, ever changing light revealed the people she most wanted to see.

Caitlyn ran over to them and threw her self around Jango who a bit surprised but returned the hug. Then she hugged Zam them Boba. "I'm so glad your here. Why are you here any ways?" Caitlyn face was a cross between happy and confused.

"For answers." Jango said flatly. Cailtyn look turned to regret.

Caitlyn glanced around not sensing anyone, but someone had seen their reunion.

* * *

Mace Windu watched as Caitlyn threw herself around the tallest of the three intruders. Mace instantly recognized all three Force signatures. The two bounty hunters and the bounty hunters son. In disbelief he watched the meeting.

* * *

"Okay I'll give you answers but they may not be the ones you want." Caitlyn said as she reached in to one her pockets and pulled out three different holo disks.

"We can handle it." Zam said as she studied Caitlyn.

"Well.." Caitlyn pushed the button on one of the holo disked and an image appered of Tipoca City. Soon the confrontation of Jango and Obi-Wan on the Slave I platform was playing before them. Jango watched mistified, everything was exsctly the same.

Caitlyn turned it off and presented another one. It flickered on and the Genosis Battle area was shown. Once again everything was playing along to a certain point. Jango watched as Mace Windu changed at him in the holo, cutting off his arm and head. the holo flickered to Count Dooku who had the look of "oh no." Then it flickered to Boba hiding in the shadows with a look of disbelief crossed with sadness. It then flickered back to Mace Windu who face looked quite stunned as he glanced back down at the body.

It kept rolling though, to the part where the clones came in and then at the end of all that. It showed the Battle area just about empty. Boba(In the holo) knelt down and touched his fathers helmet to his forehead, crying softly. Then the holo flickered off.

"Was this some kind of cruel joke?!" Zam snapped.

"No. Its real. The person playing you, Jango was never really killed." Caitlyn sad staring at the ground.

Jango looked a bit nervous but said, "What about the other one?"

Caitlyn quickly glanced at the third disk in her hand. "I don't think you want to see this.." Caitlyn started to put it away, when Jango caught her arm and tumble out of her grasp. Caitlyn tried to grab it agian, but she was restrained by Jango so it fell to the floor and turned on.

There it first showed the meeting after the first attempt on Padmes life. Then It flickered to the chase scene. Then the bar when Obi-Wan cut of Zams arm. Jango watched he quickly glanced at his soon who was watching it with wide eyes.

Then the part in the ally. He thought Caitlyn was suppose to step in and do something but the quick sound of a dart was heard and Zam transforemed back in to a Clawdite. When Obi-Wan studied the dart and looked up, they saw a small trail of fire come from Jangos jetpack.

Boba stared Caitlyn as the disk turned off. Caitlyn was staring at the floor.

"Why did you show us this again?" Zam asked.

"Because this was what was suppose to happen." Caitlyn mumbled. "I am not suppose to be here."

"Not suppose to be here. Caitlyn that souds weird!" Boba snapped.

"Did you see how close those scenes came to real life. I had these before the events happened, even before Boba was born. Looks can be desiving, I'm much older than I look." Cailtyn looked up at Jango who was still holding on to her arm.

"We still don't get what you mean by, not suppose to be here." Jango said, studying Caitlyn seriously.

Caitlyn sighed and twisted her arm out of Jango's grasp. She took a deep breath before saying anything. Caitlyn spared a glance at Jango, Zam then Boba. "I am not suppose to be here. When I walk around the Jedi temple, other Jedi ask me how I mask myself so well with the Force. I tell them there's nothing to it, but..." Caitlyn paused looking up at the ceiling before turning back to Jango, Zam and Boba. "I don't exist in the Force. Where I come from the Force is not more than a mere dream that will never come true. The force has certian ways of working stuff out, and since I am not suppose to exist here the Force flows though me like I am invisible." Caitlyn turned towards Zam. "The night I helped you escapse, When I hid you in the Force from the two Jedi, you could see though your hand. I can summon up that much force that I literally become one with it, and not die." Caitlyn Puased her eyes taking on a glazed look, like she was looking beyond the walls that surrounded her. "I came here from a different world, one that is even more peaceful than here, but the wars we've had are far more bloody, than anything you have seen." Caitlyns voice echoed though the Grand Hall. "I'm sorry I put you all in danger."

Jango stayed silent as he studied Caitlyn. She looked so strong and powerful out on Genosis, but now look small and helpless. Jango spared a glance to Boba. He saw Boba nod, almost as if he approved of what he was thinking. "Caitlyn?"

Caitlyn looked up her hazel eyes now sad looking. "What?"

"Do you have a family?" Jango watched as Caitlyn face turned from sad to surprised.

"No, why?" She looked at Jango tilting her head.

"I.." Jango paused looking from Boba to Zam. "We want you to be a part of our family. We can adopt you."

Caitlyn face lit up with a smile. "Funny thing about that. My records in the republic data base show two different people if you search my name. The first one is just Caitlyn. A Padawan under Windu's teaching. The other is Caitlyn 'Fett' Madlor Bounty Hunter. When asked for a comment on saving the life of a small child, it says, Didn't talk."

Jango smiled. "So that's mean your a part of the family."

"No, the last name was used in a non real way, so it says Caitlyn Fett Millier." Caitlyn paused as she looked up thoughtfully out a window. "I can hack computer systems very easily. So I can erase the Jedi one and be forever Bounty hunter!"

"Lets go get this settled then." Jango started to walked away, with everyone following until the sound of a lightsaber echoed though the grand hall.

"Your not going anywhere with my Padawan." It was Windu. He face clearly showed he was angery.

Jango remained pretty calm along with Boba and Zam, but between the three of them, no blaster was in sight.

Caitlyn was surprised by Maces sudden appearance. "Caitlyn come here, they obviously tricked you. They tried to kill innocent people." Mace said.

Caitlyn narrowed her eyes. She took two steps and was then half way between Mace and Jango. "You know which side I'd lean to?" Caitlyn pulled back the sleeve of her shirt and around her wrist was a tattoo of a rose with thorns incirlcing her wrist. "I got this to represent my ship as a bounty hunter. I came here and learned from you because I knew it was the only way to stop you from killing my dad."

Mace was dumb struck by Caitlyn short speech. She had told him her biological father was long dead, before she was born, her mother died soon after.

"Anyways we have to leave." Caitlyn turned to walk away but saw the clones now standing in the way.

"No where to go. Give up and I might let you live." Windu said harshly. Caitlyn nodded and pressed a button on her communication wrist panel.

"I give." Caitlyn said laying down her lightsabers and a clone trooper picks them up and hurries away with them.

"I give too." Jango turned to the source of the statement and saw his son put up his hands. When he swore he heard something like, just play along he raised his hands in defeat and Zam followed.

Mace was puzzled but them giving up so easily. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Caitlyn said dismissively. Just then blaster fire was heard it came raining down on the clone troopers waiting out side. "Suckers!" Caitlyn yelled as she reached in to her cloke to reveal another light saber, this one a dark red. Boba also pulled out a lightsaber from her shirt, turning it on, it was a dark green. The two charged though the clones slicing them to shreds.

"Hey didn't know you still had it!" Caitlyn yelled as she reached the entrance.

"Couldn't give my light saber away to save my life. It was a nice present to have you know?" Boba replied cutting down he last of the clone troopers.

"Come on get on!!" Caitlyn said as the Rosetrhorn I hover gracefully above the ground. Jango and Zam got on and Boba rushed up in to the co-pilot seat. Caitlyn soon followed. "Lets go!" Caitlyn pulled the Rosethorn up and away. "Set the Hyperdrive, Boba."

"Where are we going?" Boba asked as Caitlyn cleared the last flying lane.

"Kamino, and be quick of it. We have followers." Caitlyn said as three patrol fliers started to fly after the ship.

Boba set the coordinates. "Hyperdrive set."

"Tragectory almost set." Caitlyn answered as she started to angle the ship.

"But were still in the atmosphere!" Zam pointed out. The Rosethorn was still in the atmosphere of Coruscant. And anyone with sense in their head did not try to enter hyperspace while the atmosphere of any planet.

"I know." Caitlyn pulled back a lever and the sky blurred around them quickly changing to the blue colored Hyperspace tunnel.

* * *

Mace Windu walked among the body of the dead clone troopers. Soon he heard running and looked up to see Anakin, Obi-Wan, Darman, and a couple other Jedi. "She betrayed us."

"Who?" Darman asked. He walked up to the body of clone trooper and studied it, killed by a lightsaber. "Who did it?"

"Caitlyn." Mace said as he turned back towards the open doors of the Jedi Temple. "She helped the woman escape, she destroyed that droid computer memory and she did this." Mace hand motioned to the mess of dead clones on the ground.

"Caitlyn!? I'll kill her!" Anakin said harshly. Obi-Wan put a hand on Anakins shoulder to calm him down.

Darman looked like he was crying. "Darman, why are you crying?"

"Caitlyn... She was..my..friend." Darman sniffled a bit. "How could she do this?"

"Find her we must." Everyone turned to see Yoda walking slowly over to a dead trooper. "Knows much about us, she dose, little we know about her."

"What are we going to do? Caitlyn is no longer a part of the order, now is she?" Kit Fisto said wearily.

"We will have add her the Lost Jedi will we not?" Pol-Koon said.

"Hmmm, the answers you seek, answerable they are not." Yoda ears twitched slightly. "Find Caitlyn we must, for many questions for her we have."

* * *

_Back on the Rosethorn I..._

Caitlyn watched the controls flickers with different readings. Caitlyn felt a question was about to be asked so she said, "Okay, what the question?"

Jango and Zam looked up at Caitlyn in surprise. Then Zam spoke up. "How did you enter hyperspace the atmosphere of Coruscant? You could of easily crashed in to a skyhook, and killed us all."

Caitlyn smiled, "But I didn't right? Anyways the Rosethorn I has had her fair share of improvements in her life." Caitlyn patted the ships wall. "Any ways we will come out of hyperspace in 15 minutes, go get everything you need then come back here."

"And what about the Slave I? Its still on Coruscant." Jango said, looking a bit angery.

Caitlyn nodded. Then she pressed a couple buttons on comm panel attached to her wrist. "Everything is set. The Slave will meet us at the Rondevu point."

"Where is this point exsactly?" Jango asked, starting to look a bit impatent.

"Trust me Jango, you'll know when we get there." Caitlyn turned back around and once again absorbed her self in checking over the control panel.

"Caitlyn? Did I ever tell you your weird?" Boba said as he gently poked her.

"What was your first guess?" Caitlyn smiled and genlty punched him in the shoulder.

Boba said nothing, he really liked Caitlyn, he thought she was cool and calm yet still able to back a nice punch, literally. He watched as Caitlyn turned on a small holo and started to watch the news. _I really could get use to her._

* * *

**_Look at that! Caitlyn left the order. She built the red lightsaber a while back, before she met Jango. So she is not a Sith. She doesn't really like sith, unless they pay her good money for bounty hunting._**


	13. Arriving at Mandalore

**_Another Chapter! Thanks for reading if you have gotten this far... I do not own star wars, I own Caitlyn and Darman, no one else._**

* * *

**_On Kamino..._**

"Come on! Hurry up!" Caitlyn said as Jango and Boba get the last of their possessions.

"We're ready." Jango says. Caitlyn nods and starts back down to the landing platform.

"Jango, I had not expected you back so soon." Tuan Wes voice stopped Jango in his tracks. Everyone turned around to see Tuan We standing behind them. "What is all this fuss about?"

Caitlyn walks up to Tuan We and stares at her. "You never knew we were here." Caitlyn hand flicked silently behind her back and Tuan We turned and walked away. "This time realy hurry." Caitlyn ran the rest of the way and out in to the rain.

Jango quickly followed. Once Everyone was in Caitlyn closed the hatch and took off. Boba climbed back in to the co-pilot seat and strapped himself in.

"We are going to make the jump to lightspeed, every strapped in?" Caitlyn voice seem to echo though the ship.

When everyone said yes Caitlyn ship quickly jumped in to lightspeed. So far no one said anything. Jango studied reports of the riot created by Caitlyn and Boba. Zam was reading a book she had found in Bobas bag of stuff.

"Caitlyn?" Boba turned from watching the hyperspace tunnel to her.

"What?" Caitlyn stopped flipping though the pages of her book and looked up at the boy sitting next to her.

"Is it safe where we are going?" Bobas dark eyes met Caitlyns hazel ones. He saw only his own reflection.

"Why?" Caitlyn eyes studied Bobas face. "Are you worried?"

Boba stayed silent as Caitlyn's head tilted slightly, she was studing him. He had to admit that Caitlyn looked pretty. She did stuff in the most odd sense she could do, but that was just her. Boba thought of Caitlyn diveing in to catch a fish instead of useing bait, that is the way she acts.

"I caught a fish that way once." Boba was startled out of his thought process when Caitlyn had said that. He saw a smile flickering on her face. "It wasn't easy, but I caught it."

"Are you reading my mind?" Boba narrowed his eyes in mock anger.

Caitlyn pulled a piece of her hair out of her face. "I might." Caitlyn watched as Boba looked like he was going to say something, but Caitlyn silenced his by covering his mouth. "We will arrive at our destination in 2 hours I suggest you try and sleep."

Boba nodded and climbed down in to the passenger area where he got a questioning glance from his father. "I heard you talking. What was it about?"

Boba shrugged, "Nothing important, arguing mostly." Boba went in to Caitlyn small bunk area and sat down on the bed. Staring at the ceiling Boba blew a strand of black hair from his face. _I wonder where we are going..._

* * *

Back in the cockpit of the _Rosethorn _Caitlyn brooded over about the future. She changed it thats for sure, Zam and Jango are still alive and Boba is not going to turn in to a cold heartless bounty hunter, so what was wrong? A small twinge in her stomach she knew something was wrong, Caitlyn just couldn't pin point it. Jango was think over Genosis, Zam was absorbed in her book and Boba was sleeping.

A small ding from the _Rosethorn_ brought her out of her thoughts. She looked towards the screen and saw message displayed there. It showed the _Slave_had arrived at the Rondevu point. But also that it had been followed. _Oh shit.._Caitlyn watched as the chrono counted down the now 1 hour left in hyperspace. Then she quickly climbed out of the cockpit and climbed down. "We have a problem."

Jango and Zam both looked up at Caitlyn. "What kind of problem?" Jango asked.

"Well the _Slave_has arrived at our destination, but it was tracked by our friends the Jedi." Caitlyn paused. "And where they have gathered is where we will come out of hyperspace."

"What about my ship?" Jango said his face looked really angry.

"Don't worry, I also installed a cloaking devise, the _Slave_is hiding in orbit around one of the moons." Caitlyn walked over to her sleeping area and went in. "Hey Boba."

Boba woke up. "What?"

Caitlyn explained what happened and soon Boba was scrambling up in to the cockpit. "What are we going to do?"

"What do you think?" Caitlyn paused as she climbed back in to the pilot seat and started to quickly read though the data on the ship. "We're going to fight. Since I got an early warning from the _Slave_, We know that this is going to be hard." Caitlyn turned and watched as the chrono turn to 30 minutes. "This is going to be one wild ride."

Boba nodded and started run though the weapons turning status to stand by. "Who gets the weapons this time?"

"You, I have to control the ship. This isn't just your regular shooter I'm talking about, this is the Jedi. They use the force to guild their shooting and trust me, Anakin will be there and he will be very mad so i suggest you hold on tight." Caitlyn snapped.

Down below Zam and Jango exchanged worried looks. This was not going to be the most pleasant experience.

* * *

"Okay Boba all weapons to full status." Caitlyn said as the minutes counted down.

"Weapons ready." Boba said.

"Zam, Jango, you two better hold on tight." Caitlyn said. A small beep came from the _Rosethorn I._ "10,9,8,7,6,5."

Caitlyn pulled the lever and the stars retracted and ahead of them a planet.

* * *

"Anakin, be paitent." Obi-Wan said though the comm. "We tracked the other ship here, they will be along soon."

Anakin snorted and watched the stars. They lost the signal on Jango's ship but Caitlyn ship was exspected to arrive soon. Behind Anakin and Obi-Wan were a squard of Clones. Each with a small sharpshooting ship. They were the fastest shooting squad there was. Each ship was their own and Clones no different.

"Sir something is coming out of hyperspace!" Anakin saw the _Firespray _class ship Caitlyn owned pull out of hyperspace.

"That her, let go!" Anakin starfighter turned sharply towards the the _Rosethorn._

* * *

No sooner than the _Rosethorn _pulled out of hyperspace a squad of fighters was heading towards them with Anakin in the lead.

Caitlyn pulled the Rosethorn sharply towards the port side and the up.

"Caitlyn their firing!" Boba said as he quickly put on the controls for the lazer cannons.

"I know I know." Caitlyn growled as the ship jerked a bit when hit.

"If you turn around and stop running, I can shoot!" Boba snapped his dark eyes glittering angrily.

"If I turn we will get killed." Caitlyn said as two shots hit the Firespray. It jerked the ship violently towards the right and almost threw Caitlyn out of her seat.

"Damn Jedi!" Boba said. Then an alarm started to go off.

"Mute all alarms." Caitlyn stated and the chime went off.

"Caitlyn we have a problem." Boba paused to read over the screen again. "The Hyperdrive engine has been shot out."

"I won't say any thing!" Caitlyn said as she maneuvered the ship closer the the planet, with Anakin still following. "Hold on!"

Boba didn't even have time to ask. The reverse thrusters came on, full power and it felt like slamming in to a wall. Then ship dropped a bit and the Jedi over shot the _Rosethorn._Then turning the ship towards the planet she quickly put it in to motion.

* * *

"Damn it! Where the hell did she go?!" Anakin yelled frustrated. He was almost about to shoot out the main engines when the damn Firespray seem to disappear.

"Sir, We over shot the the ship." A clone said. "We can no longer find her in our senor range."

Anakin slammed his fist on an empty space somewhere in the starfighter.

"Don't worry we will find her." Obi-Wans calm voice came over the comm.

* * *

Caitlyn quickly landed the ship in a forested clearing on the planet. "So Jango, do you recognize the planet?"

Jango walked over and looked around, "No."

"Well that's kinda funny, considering that you were once Mandalore." Caitlyn's head shook sightly as she sat down on a rock.

Jango gave an angry glance at Caitlyn. "What dose that have to do with it?"

"This is Madndalore you _di'kut_." Caitlyn snapped back. "Any ways stay here until I get back." She paused looking over Zam and Boba. "And Jango."

"What?" Jango crossed his arms over his chest.

"Be careful show at least that your not _di'kutla_." Caitlyn sprinted off in to the Forest barley making a sound.

"She called you an idiot." Boba said. "Oh and the _Slave_is coming down here too."

Jango gave a harsh stare at Boba and only got snickers in reply. Jango watched as the _Slave_ landed in the clearing along side the _Rosethorn_. "I'll go check and make sure she's all right."

Once Jango disappeared in to his ship Zam started laughing very loudly. "What did Caitlyn call Jango again?"

"An idiot, She taught me some words in _Mando'a_. She said it would be useful if you ever wanted to insult someone with out them knowing." Boba started to laugh too, he couldn't help it. Caitlyn was just someone that could make you laugh, no matter what.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading! If you didn't note the use of Mando'a you might need to start getting use to it. I will always put Mando'a in **Italics. **I will use it more often in the next chapters.**_


	14. New members

* * *

**_I do not own Star wars, although I do own Caitlyn and Darman.. (Yes I know Darman is also a clone, I figured that out two chapters ago...)_**

**_

* * *

_**

**_Time skip! _**2 years pass a the clone wars rage around them. Anakin and Obi-Wan have given up all hope of finding Caitlyn. Separatists are starting to tip the scales along with Anakin who is tipping closer to the dark side...

In the mean time Caitlyn, as _Mand'lor _has something inportant to do...

* * *

Boba turned over in his bed. He got to live in the same house as Caitlyn, thanks to some constant bothering of his dad. He slept light, easy awakened by the slighted of sounds. When Boba heard the creek of his bed strain under more weight his eyes opened slowly.

He was staring in to Caitlyns happy face. "Caitlyn, What the hell are you doing here? In my room?!"

Caitlyn smile widened. _"Sulo, trer talyuo!"_Caitlyn said quickly. Boba stared at her, sometime she spoke gibberish and it didn't help everyone else knew exactly how to speak it too and didn't translate."Come on, Boba! Don't up know what today is?!"

"No." Boba said, his voice flat. He tried to get up but he was pinned to his bed by Caitlyn.

"It's your 13th birthday! Your training is complete!" Caitlyn rolled off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. "Also two other kids are turning 13 today, the boy with dark red armor, Bevig and the girl with blue armor, Sareai. They already starting."

Boba got up and started to change in to his armor. It was a forest green with red visor trim. He slipped outside and sat down for a second, taking a deep breath of air. farther away a small speck of a fire was visible, along with a not so small scent of a Nerf cooking. Boba ran along the interwoven tree branches, he had trouble tree-running at first, but soon he was able to do it just as well as everyone else.

"Het _Bob'ika! _Nice to see your awake!" Bevig yelled. Bevig was Boba's training partner, they often spared together. Bevig had short blond hair and green eyes.

"Thanks, _Bev'ika._So your training is complete the same day as mine. Dose than mean you'll finaly beat me in a sparring match?" boba asked as he sat down beside Bevig. Bevig glared at him and punched him on the shoulder. Boba didn't respond.

"I can't belive three different people are done their training on the same day. And none are related too." Huyite said. She wasn't born on Mandalore, but adopted by someone who brought her here.

A sudden bird cry from above brought everyones eyes to the trees. A couple of birds sat there, Stelth Hawks.

"Hey look its Ru." Bevig said and he whistled. A hawk with two black slashes above his eyes flew down and landed on Bevig arm. "Boba this is Ru. He was my brother's until he died." A slight sadness tinged his voice. He took a peice of meat and gave it to Ru, who took the meat and flew off.

"Hey, Boba, nice armor." Boba turned to see Zam standing there yawning. She didn't get armor because she was Clawdite. Zam was fine about that. "Your 13? When I first met you you were so small, now your really tall." It was true. Boba was know 5 feet tall, his head had been shaved to a Jango-like haircut. He really looked like his dad now.

Boba blushed a bit but turned back around and joined in talking with the group of people. Jokes, food and drinks were being passed around, everyone getting a fair share of food. Caitlyn sat across the fire from him. her tanned skin highlighted by the fire and her armor glimmering. Caitlyn knew how to make a fire with out the heat. The wood was burning, but the heat was being sucked out by something, Boba didn't care. He watched as Caitlyn was using her hands to tell a story.

"Boba are you okay?" Boba shook his head and looked at Caitlyn who now was staring curiously at Boba.

"I'm fine." He murmured. He just realized he had been staring at Caitlyn. _It isn't my fult she's pretty._Boba mentally slapped him self and decided to pay attention to the story.

* * *

A day later everyone had slept in except for ones on gurad duty. Boba had a 6:00 am shift with Caitlyn. Boba climbed though the trees, Caitlyn following. Whwen they reached the edge of the trees they loked over the feild with careful eyes. Boba spotted a human figure moving across the feild to the woods. Boba signaled to Caitlyn _Human male. North east heading this way._

Caitlyn nodded and signaled back, _Ambush in store for him, be careful of any weapons._

So they waited the man was in his early 30's and had dirty blond hair. He was wearing Mando armor, although it was plain of any color except gray. He was missing a hement.

Boba and Cailtyn were staring at the man waiting. The minute he stepped under the tree.

BAM! Bardan hit the ground. He felt a weight on top of him, and heard another person landing next to him. He groaned quietly a bit and lifted his head up. He saw a armored girl standing in front of him staring down at him with malice. The weight on his back did not disappear. "What are you doing here!?" the girl voice sounding familiar, Bardan spit a bit of dirt out of his mouth before answering.

"Looking for a clan of _Mando'ad._" He said. The girl snorted. Bardan saw her hand reach out and suddenly his lightsaber flew from his belt to her hand. He looked up in surpise at the girl. She held the lightsaber and studied it, her helmet tipped a bit to show she was actualy studying the weapon she was holding. She turned it on and a blue blade sprung to life in her hands.

"What the hell would a jedi playing Mando want to find us for?" The weight holding his down spoke, and boy about 13 by the sound.

"Can you get off me?" Bardan asked he felt the weight disappear off him but then a strong hand pulled him up. He was taller than the girl. Her armor a shiny purple with dull blue trim around the visor. The boys armor he had not seen, yet. "Can you bring my to your _Manda'lor?_"

"I am the _Manda'lor,_Why are you here again?" the girl snapped, still holding the lightsaber in her hand.

"Let me go and I'll tell you." Bardan said clamly. The girls helmet tilted them nodded and the hand pinning arms behind him let go. The boys armor was forest green with red trim. "I am here with injured clones. I've tried to heal them but my healing will only go so far."

Silence hung thick in the air. Finally the girl took off her helmet and shook out her brown hair staring long in to Bardan's eyes. "We'll help you, me and him both, but can not tell the others in the camp once we go back."

"Wait, before we go, whats your name?" Bardan asked. He was curious. The girl looked very familar, it was nagging him.

"Bardan," The girl paused smiling, "My name is Caitlyn. Former apprentice of Mace Windu." She put her helmet back on. "Lead the way hope you can run fast." She threw his lightsaber back to him and Bardan started to run, using the Force to push him faster.

* * *

4 minutes later Bardan arrived at the gunship he had landed here. Opening the door he saw the 15 clones standing there. One clone looked up, he had a defeated look on his face. "Sir, all the clone except Dar are in stable condition. Dar isn't fairing to well." The clone motioned to a clone that looked pretty banged up.

"_Bard'ika,_you're back." Bardan turned to see a man with brown hair and blue eyes sitting next to a different clone. "Found your clan yet?"

"Yes, I did Kal." He motioned to Caitlyn and Boba.

"Them? They look a bit small don't they?" Kal Skirata said as Caitlyn walked over to the dieing clone.

Caitlyn hands passed over his face. She gazed down looking over the wounds. They were bad and infected. She quickly made a small notion with her hand and a blue mist arose over the clone trooper's body. The gunships air turned heavy with humidity, them the wounds started to close. When the last wound disappered the clone opened his eyes. A young boy, about 3 ran over and tugged on the clone's hand. "Dad?"

The clone turned his sat up and studied over the boy. "Venku, I'm fine now." The boys dark eyes shone and he looked up at Caitlyn."Darman, I would like you to meet Caitlyn and Boba. They are from the clan we will live in." Bardan said. All of a sudden everyone's eyes snapped over to the young boy in green armor standing next to Caitlyn. Kal stood up and walked over to him.

Kal blue eyes studied Boba seriously. "You're Jango's son aren't you?"

"Why should that matter to you? _Aliit ori'shya tal'din."_Boba snapped. his browns eyes glowing at Kal.

Kal smiled. "So you finaly learn _Mand'o _huh? I wondering when I was ever going to be able to teach you." Kal looked back over to the troopers sitting down. "Come on! Get you're s_hebs_moving!" Kal paused. "Girl, can we get to your clan by air?"

Caitlyn sneered. "If you want to live in my clan, you got to learn respect for you're new _Manda'lor. _Which is me." Caitlyn paused herself putting back on her helmet. "Yes, but you got to let me fly this piece of _duse_ there."

"She is not a piece of junk! She allot better than most of her kind." One clone trooper said.

Caitlyn laughed. "Deal with it. I can make you walk there, but I'm not _that _mean." Caitlyn jumped up in to the cockpit of the gunship. She lifted the LAAT off the ground and flew it back to their camp.

* * *

Jango was talking quietly with Zam and Tiroc. Caitlyn and Boba were gone for an hour.

"Where could they be?" Zam asked as she studied the light dappling the platform.

"Zam, Jango its okay their coming back and with friends too." A man landed on the platform in front of them. He had black hair, gray eyes, was about 20 and wore multi green painted armor. "I saw them catch a Jedi in armor. Their coming back know."

"Thanks _ner' vod._" Jango said and he finished fixing the HUD display in his helmet. Jango looked back up towards the sky. He sighed and stared thoughtfully at two small children restling.

**_

* * *

_**

**_This is it. Hope you enjoyed it!_**


	15. Hunting

**_15 chapters! Hope you have been enjoying my story! (I do not own star wars) I made a slight error in the last chapter. the little boy is only a year old not 3._**

**_Also serious spoilers in this chapter. I got some ideas from the Republic Commandos novels, so don't be surpised if you reconize some names._**

* * *

Darman limped over to the chair at the table. Some of the other clones were already sitting there, quietly talking. Caitlyn watched them quietly Darman picked up the small boy and sat him on his lap. Right now Zam was in the kichen with couple of others to help cook.

"Whats the kids name?" Caitlyn asked as she pulled up a seat beside Darman.

Darman looked at Caitlyn. He looked terrible. His eyes looked hallow and Darman looked overall depressed. "Venku, or Kad."

Kad turned his head up from the glass of water in front of him. He looked up in to Caitlyns eyes and said. "Mama."

Caitlyn head tilted abit. "Etain." She said "Tur-Mukan."

Darman's head snapped up from the table to Caitlyns face in surprise. Kad actually looked surprised too, along with everyone else in the room.

"How did you know?!" Kal Skirata demanded. He sounded harsh but something like worry was glimmering in his eyes.

"I once was a padawan, not just any padawan but Mace Windu's padawan." Caitlyn took a deep breath as she took out one of her lightsabers and turned it on. It was still that beautiful sea-green. "He let me sit in on meeting and often had me assigning jedi to place where their skill were the best. I heard about Etain Master being killed _and_ about her child, before he was born."

"Then how did you learn of him before he was born?" One clone said, that ones name was Atin.

"The Force." Caitlyn turned off her lightsaber and and threw it aside. "Tomorrow, I'm going to Keldabe, who's coming?"

"I will." Darman said.

"Me I'm going, Corr staying." Atin pointed to a younger looking clone studying a holozine.

"Okay. Caitlyn if your done giving speeches, I think these guys want to eat." Zam slipped out and placed a plante in front of Darman. "Eat up."

Everyone ate in silence. Caitlyn wandered outside not hungry, Boba was sitting looking up at the moon though the trees. "Your not hungry ether are you?" He said patting the place to his right.

Caitlyn walked over and sat down next to Boba. "Not really. I feel bad for poor _Kad'ika. _He didn't deserve for his mother to die." Caitlyn picked up a leaf and gently studied letting rest in the palm of her hand.

"No one does, but that's life." Boba gently took the leaf from Caitlyns hand and held it up to the moon. "If trees didn't lose leaves the whole tree would die in a matter of days." Boba let go of the leaf and watched it fall down towards the forest floor. "But stuff never seems to go our way in life."

Caitlyn looked up and her hazel eyes met Boba's dark brown eyes. "Since when did you learn all of this?"

Bobas eyes never turned away from Caitlyn's. "Its just stuff I all ready knew."

"Really?" Caitlyn voice dropped. Soft and quiet. "Are you sure?"

Boba's hand pulled a piece of hair from Caitlyn's face. "Always."

Maybe Caitlyn wasn't as attuned to the world around her as she thought. Cause she certainly didn't remember when Boba had started to kiss her. But it was a soft sweet kiss, nothing wrong about it. No matter, she still saw the familiar heightened sense of colors when she pulled away from Boba. Caitlyn didn't say a word. She rested her head lightly on his shoulder.

"_Vor entye_." Caitlyn said at last.

"_Ba'gedet'ye."_Boba resounded back. Caitlyn finally noticed how much he had grown over the two years he had lived here. His voice had gotten deeper and he looked more like Jango every day. "I wanted to ask you something."

Caitlyn sat back up. "What?"

"I found a bounty hunt we could do together. Since its my first real one." Boba pulled out a small holo disk and put in Caitlyns hands and he folded her hands around it. "Only you and me."

"Your _buir _should be there." Caitlyn said.

"Why, you aren't good enough?" Boba asked still holding Caitlyn's hand's.

"I'm afraid your take me to Naboo and provide me with a moonlit stroll until we caught some animal or something." Caitlyn face showed a little of mock horror.

"I'm serious _Cai'ika_." Boba stressed. "I only want you. We know each other better than my own _buir _knows me. You can even talk to me though the Force. We both can use lightsabers, _and_ it just the sort of hunting you'd like."

"Like what?" Caitlyn pressed the button on the holo disk and an image of a man wearing some kind of black helmet appeared. "_Greetings bounty Hunter. I am in need of your serves to hunt down Jedi. They pose a threat to the galaxy and must be killed. Anyone who brings back a lightsaber of the dead jedi will be rewarded in credits."_ Caitlyn swallowed and looked up at Boba. His dark eyes shone brightly reflecting the dim light of the moon.

"So?" Boba asked.

"Boba did you know that Bounty Hunters might get a hold of _me_too?" Caitlyn took a breath, "The Jedi order wasn't all that fair but I knew exsectly what happened about two days ago. The clones killed every single living being in the Jedi temple, Padawan, youngling, master alike. I felt it though the Force many voices died." Caitlyn pulled in a sharp breath. "You'll never be able to kill Mace for almost killing your father."

"Why not? Don't tell me that was him!" Boba voice became very angery as his eyes narrowed.

"Palpatine made him take a walk out of his office window, and his head hit the ground first." Caitlyn pulled her hands away. She gently put down the holodisk. "The Emipre has begun."

Boba looked down and fiddled a bit with his comm link wrist panel. He stood up and started to walk away. "That's okay, you stay here and be safe." He paused picking up his helmet. "I'm still going."

"I...Okay." Caitlyn studdered she turned to watch Boba disappear in the dark night. _Just come back in one piece._

* * *

"So, What have you been complaining about again?" Caitlyn gave a rough nudge to Atin, who was being quiet a complainer for some reason.

"Nothing. Just want to get going." Atin grumbled.

"Stow the complaints for later. I've got to go to _Oyu'baat_." Caitlyn was glad for her helmet. The HUD streamed in information about the Empire every minute. She was learning new stuff every second. Caitlyn blinked a couple of times and turned off the HUD as she walked in to the tapcaf. Laughter and the smell of cooking food was what hit the small group of Mando's when they walked in.

"Why did we come _here _again?" Jango said crossing his arms. His helmet tipped down a bit as a small furry streak ran across the floor.

"To see some people." Caitlyn said as she sat down and took off her helmet. She studied the room carefully as everyone found a seat. "Ah ha."

Caitlyn walked over that an armored man who had his helmet on. "_Ner vod _can you take off you helmet please?"

The man helmet tipped then he pulled of his helmet. "What do you want?"

"Atin!" Atin turned and a surprised smile spread over his face and he walked over and pulled the man up, his face staring in to an almost exact copy.

"Fi! You big mouth off! Nice to finally see you." Atin grinned.

"Oh you know just being me." Fi paused and gave Atin a firm punch to the chest, "How you been doing Scar Face?" pointing to the thin scar that ran across Atin's face.

Darman stood up and walked over to Fi too. "So you finally got your own woman?" Fi nodded and pointed to the woman over watching the bolo ball game.

Caitlyn walked away and sat back down next to Jango and Kal whose heads were bent and talking in a low voice. She watched a man in green armor swagger up to the group of clones and say something. Caitlyn watch as Darman pointed to her and the man walked over.

"I've heard your a Fett." the man said. Jango didn't look up, nether did Kal.

"So, what do you want Fenn?" Caitlyn snapped.

"I'm looking for a _Mandalor _that's of Fett blood. Fett name will make people cower." Fenn tipped his head a bit and studied Caitlyn.

"If you want a _Mandalor _then ask the one you all ready have, Jango." Caitlyn flicked a small pebble at Jango and he looked up, with annoyance at Caitlyn.

Immediacy the whole Tapcaf went silent. Everyone turned to look at Jango. Caitlyn was done with the awkward silence she banged her fist on the table and everyone twitched as if surprised.

"Okay here's the deal. Jango's alive a well, he's not dead like the rumors some moron told you guys." Caitlyn paused "If any one has any objections speak now or forever hold hold you tongue."

Fenn nodded, "So you finally came home." He paused watching Jango stand up and stand in front of him. "Nice to meet you." He gripped Jangos arm in that elbow grip and Jango did it back.

Kal stood up and walked over to the group of clones at the other side of the tapcaf. Caitlyn nodded and then put her helmet back on. She saw the pulsing icon and she blinked it to life.

It was Boba. Or at least a recording of him. He had his helmet on and started speaking _**"Caitlyn, I just learned about Vader. He use to be Anakin Skywalker. Tell **buir **that I will not return until further notice."**_ Then the image of Boba disappeared.

_Oh boy, don't get your self killed Boba._

* * *

**_Finaly! I got this chapter up! Sorry about the wait but school is getting in the way(badly) and I was having a writers block. Thanks for reading!_**


	16. On the hunt

**_Here in this chapter we follow Boba and his very first hunt!_**

* * *

Boba hated rain and thunderstorms. He had lived on Kamino for 10 years and all it did was _rain_. It was the same here on Kashyyyk, well not all the time, but it _was_raining. Boba glanced at his fathers and his ship, the _Slave I_and put his helmet back on. He had heard from Darth Vader(Anakin Skywalker) that a group of Jedi had come here, hoping to escape the Empire, but now Kashyyyk was being burned to the ground Imperial walkers were everywhere and the new stormtroopers(hopeless spin off's of Clones troopers) were shooting down the wookies.

_Damn why couldn't Caitlyn be here? _Boba thought as he pushed aside a huge fern like leaf in his way. Boba scanned the area the the HUD outlined a wookie sized shape hiding on the edge on a platform, looking down at him. Boba marked the the wookie as a target then darted his way though the bushes, aware of being trailed by the wookies scope. Flating himself behind a tree, out of site of the wookie he started to climb. when he looked around the side of the tree, the wookie, a black male, was keeping his bowcaster on the spot where her was about 5 seconds ago.

Pointing his blaster he shot the thing in the head. Boba jumped of the brunch he was balencing on and rocketed over the the platform were the dead wookie lay. He took out a Viroblade and cut of its scalp. He was going to braid it with others(if he got any more,) once he got in hyperspace.

Now he was on. Boba saw a young female human walking beside a taller _very_old man. Both dressed in brown robes. Boba fished out a toxic dart that he stole from his dad and loaded it in to the gun. Putting the scope up to the eye slit he aimed and fired. the elderly man dropped down to the ground, dead. Now the young girl looked scared. She ran away, Boba eyes narrowed as he walked up to the older man and kicked him, he was _very_dead now. He picked up the lightsaber and continued after the girl.

* * *

After about 2 hours Boba was getting tierd of looking. But in his 360 vision something moved behind him. He stopped, and stood perfectly still. But no more russles or twiches in the bushes.

Boba continued on. Soon he stumbled over an abandoned tubolazer. He went in side the control room and almost gasped out loud at what he saw. The control panel had been cut out creating enough room for a couple more people and it looked perfectly clean. But what had shocked his is he saw an exact copy of his father laying on the floor. It was a clone, his armor and helmet piled neatly in a corner. He carefully walked over and studied the helmet, it had red paint on it that looked like slashes. He saw most of the clones body was covered in bandages. He was about to lean down over the clone when the snap-humm of a lightsaber came on behind him.

Boba froze. he saw the girl, she didn't look so little now. She was about 20 years old he hair black with some kind of color in it. Her face was pretty with almond eyes glittering with anger. She was taller than him, she wasn't wearing robes like he thought he saw before she was fearing a tree trunk brown flight-suit.

"Turn around." Boba slowly turned around. There wasn't one not of typical jedi arrogance, when he faced her fully she was _enraged_. Not sad or scared but mad her green lightsaber glowing and humming.

"Take off the helmet." Boba didn't respond. But she took one step forward and pointed the end of the lightsaber at his neck, the only point of his body not covered by armor. "_Now."_

Boba took a deep silent breath and lifted his helment off. Boba studied her reaction. She was shocked, her eyes darted from his face to the clones, looking very confused. "How.." But the lightsaber stayed steady at his neck. The womans bright green eyes turned to his dark brown ones and narrowed. "Who _are_ you?"

"Boba." Boba then gave himself a mental slap. _Giving away vital info cost lives._

"Are you a clone?" the woman's green lightsaber still had not moved.

Boba twiched slightly. He wasn't a _clone _he was the son of Jango Fett. The most infamous bounty Hunter ever. "No, I'm the son of Jango Fett."

The womans lightsaber waver abit. "You're the unaltered clone, right?"

Boba resentment flared up. "I'm not a clone. I'm the **_son _**of Jango Fett." He snapped not caring whether or not the lightsaber was still at his neck.

The woman turned the lightsaber off and the door shut behind her. the small window provided a little light. Boba could still see the outline of the woman as she sat down beside the clone. "Okay Boba. I'm Raya." she paused placing a hand on the clones neck to check for pulse. "Raya _Vhett_."

Boba stumbled back and leaned against the wall for support. "Whats you last name?"

Raya looked up and stared at Boba. "Vhett. Tried to search the meaning and place it came from, never could find it." Her head tipped and her eyes narrowed as she stared at Boba. Boba could feel her eyes burning a decent sized whole in his heart. "Do you know something?"

"When were you taken from you parents?" Boba asked as he sat down on the other side of the clone, putting his helmet to one side.

"I can't remember. I asked a couple of the older healers they wouldn't tell me." Raya took a breath. "When I try to meditate to visualize my home I never saw anything. Only a depressing looking room."

Boba tilted head and studied the shaft of sunlight. Then it dawned on him. "I know where your last name came from."

Raya eye showed a bit of leered a bit but she remained quiet.

"Its mean farmer, in _Mando'a_." Boba puased staring in to Raya's eyes. "Its the Pure form of Fett. Like my last name."

Raya stared at him. Just stared never said anything, just stared. But boba felt it. She was shocked.

Boba tried something. "Does the name Arla bring back any memories?"

"Arla..." She paused her eyes widen. "Wasn't she the crazy woman held at the Valorum Center for killed about 4 or 5 people?"

"Yes." Boba wan't to prompt something out of her. Ever since Kal had come back with Arla he hadn't even told Jango yet. "Anything else." _Come on think of it I think she was you Buir._ He said though the Force.

Raya actually kinda looked like Arla, who didn't look much like Jango, but the eye color came from somewhere else not Fett in their right mind had brightly colored eyes like that.  
She was staring at the ground. Then she looked up. "My mother...my mother.." she stuttered. Boba looked at woman. No not all Jedi were stupid and had their head up their _shebs_.

"Do you have a ship?" Boba asked.

Raya looked up. "No I crash landed with my master, who you killed."

Boba unclipped the lightsaber from his belt and handed it to her. "Here I guess I owe my family this much."

"That means Jango is my Uncle right?" Raya asked. Boba sensed she was worried as she took the lightsaber.

Boba glance down at the small blue screen that just popped up. It said that no part of their genes matched. "Raya?"

"What?" She asked. "Something wrong?"

"We're not related. You must have been adopted by Arla for a short time them taken away." Boba shut down the the little screen then turned to look at the clone.

"Oh. No big deal. Mybe you can be my cousin anyways. I like you." Raya placed her two hands on the clones head and closed her eyes.

"Is it working?" Boba asked quietly. Raya opened her eyes and stared blanefully at him.

"What?"

"The healing." Boba glanced down at the clone.

Just as Raya was about to answer the clone went in to a coughing fit and opened his eyes. "What in _haran_ happened?" he paused sitting up looking down at the white bandages and wincing. "Who are you two?"

"I'm Raya _Vhett_." the Jedi nodded.

"And I'm Boba." Boba stared in the clones eyes.

"I must of hit my head. Why in _haran_ would a Jedi have the last name_Vhett_and I thought Boba Fett was dead." The clone shook his head and looked over at his armor.

"We're still figureing out the last name thing." Raya paused. "Whats your name?"

"Sev," He said rubbing his eyes out a bit more. "of Delta squad."

"Well Sev. Better be glad I found you or else you'd be dead now." Raya said. Then she froze. Fear flashed across her face.

"What is it?" Sev demanded. Boba gave Sev the hardest stare he could manage and he shut up.

'I'll take care of them." Boba whispered. He put his helmet back on and slid out side.

A battalion of stormtroopers moored to greet him. "Sir." the one leader the group said. "Have you found any Jedi yet?" the battalion moved and twitched. No discipline at all.

"Carry on. I'll keep looking. But if the Jedi got away because of you..." His viroblade was at the stormtroopers throat in a second, "You will die." He voice was cold and icy. He felt the stormtrooper fear.

"Yes..yes sir." the trooper walked off with the rest of stormtroopers. Raya slipped out and stood beside him.

"I'm impressed, How'd you do it?"

"Mando mind influence." Boba shrugged and took off the helmet. "Where's Sev?"

"Getting his armor on." Raya turned as the door to the small control room opened. Sev stood in full armor and a DC-17 was in his hands.

"What you to _mir'shebs _looking at?" Sev snapped Raya was staring at him in confusion. Boba walked up to him and gave a nice, well round hook to Sev's jaw. Sev retaliated by kicking Boba back and training his Deece on him Boba rolled on the ground and stayed crouching his hand float very close to his blaster. But it didn't last long. Sev's Deece went flying though the air and landed in Raya's hand.

"Okay you two babies stop it. I won't put up with you two fighting." Raya blazing eyes turned from one to the other. Boba got up and brushed a bit of dirt off his armor.

"Good." Raya turned to start walking away. "And no I will_ not _give you your Deece back."

* * *

After 20 mintues of walking the small group was still far from Boba's ship. Boba was about to stop and sit down when blue fire rained down from above on a small patrol of stormtroopers. Boba dropped in to fireing position and Sev was lying on the ground with his deece trained on the general area of the storm troopers, Raya hand now held her lightsaber.

Boba whipped around when a black blur landed behind him. Sev and Raya turned around surprised too. It was another Mando in total black armor. He had out his _beskar'ad_ and it was covered in blood.

But when the man helmet turned to study Sev, he took a sharp breath and said "Sev?"

* * *

_**Yay! another chapter. I'm glad I got this done. Boba's first hunt, and he befriends a Jedi with he last name **Vhett**. Hmm guess you'll have to stay tuned for the next chapter to find out this and more!**_


	17. Breaking the News

**_17 chapter! I do not own Star wars._**

* * *

Caitlyn watch Jango pace around outside on the platform outside of their house. He was _mad_. He was cursing alot and he wouldn't eat. Zam had tried to calm him down but it only made him worse. Kad was starting to crawl around and Zam watched him while Kal took care of securing another house for his lads, as he said.

Caitlyn comm link beeped and she took it out and held it up. "What?"

_"No hello? I'm back."_Boba voice came over the link.

"Fine then, hello. Expect to be grounded when you get back." Caitlyn sighed and looked up at Jango and closed the commlink.

Then the _Slave I _raced over head and landed at the platform in front the house. Jango looked up and tore off his helmet then looked stunned as a girl wearing a brown flight-suit walked out with a black clad Mandlorian and a person in Katan armor. then Boba swaggered out in full armor helmet on and motioned for Caitlyn to come forward.

"So who's your friends?" Caitlyn asked tipping her head towards the people.

"Well you know Vau and I exspect you know Sev." Boba said. At the mention of Sevs name a clone appeared from the house.

"Woah wait a second! Sev?" One said he had green stripes on his armor. "Scorch! Fixer! Haul your _shebs_ over here now!"

A second clone dessed in only a grayflight suit was rubbing his eye out. "What? I was peacefully sleeping you idiot. What so important Boss?" Boss gave him a solid smack on the head and pointed.

"It's Sev!" Boss snapped and shoved him forward.

Sev took off his helmet and smiled. "Fixer, Boss." Fixers eyes widened and he he walked over to Sev.

"You know Sev, to bad your here. I was enjoying to piece and quiet." Fixer laughed then received another solid smack on the head from Sev. Both walked in to the house leaving the girl standing all alone.

"Your collect strays again. Who followed you home _this _time?" Caitlyn studied the girl than noting the two lightsabers hanging off her belt. "Oh bring home the bounty's? Its a job, remember, I thought the memo said dead."

Boba saw the girls face fall abit. "_Cai'ika_ don't make fun of your family now. her last name is _Vhett." _Boba tossed Caitlyn a datapad and she caught it. 'Read it."

Caitlyn read the datapad then shrugged. "Okay. Adoptive daughter of Arla for about 2 months, still makes you family." Caitlyn put the datapad down and walked over to the girl. "Hello, my name is Caitlyn and I'm the _mandalor _of the clan." Caitlyn held out her hand.

The girl hesitated then took it and shook. "My names Raya." The girls bright green eyes glimmered with worry. "Nice to meet you."

"Sorry about the joke earlier. It's just well..." Caitlyn trailed off her face turning into a frown. "You should know."

Raya smiled and her eyes no longer showed worry. "Yeah your friend here," she motioned to Boba, "killed my master. I forgive him since he is technacly family."

Jango looked confused his scarred face danced with questions. Caitlyn turned and said. "Your sister was found held in the crazy center on triple zero, she isn't exactly normal anymore, but Kal and the nulls rescued her."

Jango still looked stunned, he walked back in to the house mumbling about a few more hours of sleep. Caitlyn smiled then turned back to Raya. "Well, your family and you'll want to stay here. We will train you and get you a proper suit of _Besk'ar._I might be making a choice for you but there really is no where else for you to go." Caitlyn shrugged. "Come on, you look hungry."

Raya paused then asked, "What if I want to bring someone else in to this family?"

Boba shot her a confused glance. Caitlyn turned to face Raya and she tilted her head, looking puzzled. "Who?"

"A child, I'm a couple weeks pregnant." Raya said quietly. her hand restly lightly on her stomach.

"Do you know who the father is?" Caitlyn asked. "I don't care if you don't know. I just want to know."

Raya sighed. "A clone was the father." She gazed slightly past the Caitlyn as if seeing something different. "His name was Cody."

"Commander Cody?" Cailtyn asked, "He was Obi-Wan's commander."

Raya's gaze seemed to de focus abit more for a second before focusing on Caitlyn again. "Yeah, I met him on an under cover mission. He was so nice. After Order 66 I knew he wouldn't kill Obi-wan. He was too nice and talked very highly of him." She smiled looking up though the branches at the darkening sky.

Boba flinched as he felt Caitlyn's pain for Raya. She knew something and didn't want to say it. Boba walked over looking around to see no one else except Raya and gave Caitlyn a kiss. "Tell us."

Caitlyn flinched away her hazel eyes glittering with the burning knowledge inside. "No."

Boba moved away his eyes still locked with Caitlyn. He didn't break eye contact. It was a battle of wills. Caitlyn looked away first. "Fine I'll tell you."

Raya piercing gaze tried to meet Caityn's, but she was still staring at the ground. "Caitlyn, what is it, did Cody die?"

Caitlyn's head turned towards the rising moon, bright white with dull red streaks, rose in to sky, shadowing Cialtyns face. "He did it."

Raya's face was filled with a question mark. She waited a couple seconds. "Who?"

Cailtyn brown hair ruffled slightly in the breeze. "Cody committed Order 66. General Kenobi is know dead." She turned on heel towards the open plain. "That's all you need know about him. He did it, loyal to the _shabla _emperor before the person that actually vauled him as a person." With that Caitlyn jumped off the landing platform and ran across the field disappear into the darkness.

Boba turned towards Raya. Her face was painted in shock. Bobawalked over putting his gloved hand on her shoulder. "Come on lets get in side and eat something, its getting cold."

Raya nodded her green eyes shining with unspilled tears. He felt her go numb, the connection to Cody just seeming fall out of her mind. It was only going to hurt her for a long time. She turned and stalked in to the house.

Boba looked out over the darkening feild in hope Caitlyn was going to come back soon, but no one was in sight. He turned and walked in to house.

* * *

Caitlyn sat crying near a cliff. For Raya, all the dead clones, and for Etain, the mandalorian that never was. She buried her face in to her gloved hands, stifling her sobs.

"Ma'am? Are you okay?" Caitlyn heard a voice behind her laced with concern, she stiffened, then relaxed when she heard the accent of Kal, but the tone of a clone. A Null-ARC.

Caitlyn turned around and stared up at the Null standing before her. He was wearing dark blue armor with red trim. His face painted with the same concern she felt in the Force. "Ma'am?"

"To answer your question. No, I'm not." Caitlyn rubbed her hazel eyes a bit. her face must of been red, even in the setting sun.

The Null sat down beside her and made eye contact with her. His eyes were a dark brown pools of intelligence. "Whats wrong?"

"I broke the news that a clone committed Order 66 in his wife, girlfriend, whatever." Caitlyn said her voice hoarse from crying. She cleared her throat. "She was going to have a child."

The clone tipped his head and ran a gloved hand though his hair. "Damn. Where the father?"

Caitlyn frowned. "Still in the _shabala _army." Caitlyn paused picking up a stick and started to roll it around in her hand. "You havn't told me your name yet."

The null chuckled. "I know that, Caitlyn. You know two of my brothers, Ordo and Mereel." He paused picking up his helmet and looking at the black visor. "I'm Prudii."

"Blue for loyalty and red for honoring your father?" Caitlyn asked her eyes started to look less red.

Prudii nodded. "Correct." he stood up and offered his hand to Caitlyn. "Want to come see Kyrimorut?"

Caitlyn smiled, her face color started to turn normal. "Sure."

* * *

**_Can you belive I actually updated? Belive it! I'm sorry for not updating very often but my life gets in the way..all..the...time._**


End file.
